Summer Love
by bluecatcinema
Summary: After everything that's happened lately, Anthem and his family have decided to take a vacation to Mihaymi. While there, Anthem finds more then just sun, sea and sand... He finds love. (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)
1. Arrival

**Summer Love**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

_(This story is a request from Karts of Sugar Rush.)_

A crystal carriage, pulled by two armored Pegasi, descended on the resort of Mihaymi, a small beach town south of Baltimare. Once it landed, Shining Armor, Cadance, and their son Anthem disembarked, carrying some luggage. The trio had decided to take a vacation while their castle was being repaired from the damage it suffered during the battle against Black Knight Paladin.

"Here we are, gang." Shining Armor smiled. "Sunny Mihaymi!"

"Now this is just what we need." Cadance smiled. "A nice relaxing vacation to wash away the stress of recent events."

"Yeah, 'cause being captured by a psycho pony with shadow powers and getting locked in your own dungeon can really make you tense." Anthem joked.

"Mmm, just feel that ocean breeze." Cadance sighed.

"And it's so warm." Shining admitted.

"And there's a heck of a view." Anthem added. "Sure beats the snowy mountains back home..."

"We'd better get to our hotel." Cadance declared.

"Aw, mom..." Anthem groaned. "I wanted to check out the beach!"

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow, son." Shining declared. "We're going to be here a couple of weeks, after all, and it's not like the beach is going anywhere."

"Thanks for the lift, gentlestallions." Cadance told the Pegasi. "See you in two weeks."

"Of course, your highness." One of the stallions bowed.

The royals made their way to the Bitz hotel, while the Pegasi departed, to return in two weeks' time. They drew a few looks along the way, with some mutterings along the lines of "The Crystal Empire Royal family! Here?" floating on the wind.

Once they arrived in the hotel's lobby, the staff wasted no time in attending to their needs.

"Here is your room keys, your highnesses." The concierge handed the keys to Shining and Anthem (They had booked two adjoining rooms, Shining and Cadance taking one room, and Anthem the one next door). "Your luggage will be sent up promptly."

"Thank you." Shining smiled.

"Thank _you_ for your patronage, your majesty." The concierge bowed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Shining muttered as they went their way upstairs. "Even after all these years, that bowing and scraping bit just doesn't work for me."

"It's not my favorite part of the job either." Cadance admitted. "But it's just something we have to live with."

They entered their separate suites. Anthem noted wryly that the "deluxe-sized room" he had was actually a little smaller than his own room back home, though it was much tidier. After unpacking, he was joined by his parents.

"Settling in okay, sport?" Shining asked.

"More or less." Anthem shrugged. "I can't remember the last time I stayed in a room with non-sparkly walls."

"I'm sure you'll adjust." Cadance shrugged. "Now, what say we get some dinner? Anypony up for room service?"

"You bet!" Anthem chuckled.

"Just don't go overboard, kiddo." Shining warned. "We may be royalty, from a land where gems grow out of the ground, but we're not made of money."

"Don't worry, dad." Anthem smiled. "I won't order too much. Today..."

"Very funny." Shining frowned.

After enjoying some coconut stew and zucchini steaks, the family decided to turn in for the night.

"Night, mom." Anthem smiled, as his parents headed back to their room. "Night, dad."

"Good night, son." Shining smiled.

"Sleep tight." Cadance added.

Stopping only to brush his teeth, Anthem got into bed and switched off the lights, looking forward to the coming morning. Meanwhile, Shining and Cadance were preparing for bed too. Before joining his wife, Shining produced an enchanted book. It allowed him to communicate with Shine Paladin, who had offered to oversee the reconstruction of the Crystal Empire while they were away.

_"How's everything going, Shine?"_ Shining wrote.

At the Crystal Empire, Shine noticed the book's twin vibrating. He opened it up to see the sentence Shining just wrote appear within. Smiling, he started to write back.

_"It's going great, Shining."_ Shine answered. _"Repairs are really coming along nicely. We might even be finished ahead of schedule."_

_"Good to hear."_ Shining replied. _"How are you holding up, by the way? All that Black Knight stuff was really nasty. I didn't get a chance to ask how you're handling it."_

"I'm doing as well as I can, I suppose." Shine wrote. _"It was a tough experience, but I'm working through it. Besides, coming from a family of war horses makes me a tough nut to crack. And the fact that I'm immortal gives me a slight edge."_

_"That's right, buddy."_ Shining wrote. _"You hang in there."_

_"Thanks, Shining."_ Shine replied. _"Enjoy your vacation."_

_"Oh, I will."_ Shining wrote back.

Closing the book, Shining turned to Cadance, who had finished her night-time rituals.

"Done with the novel?" She lightly chided him.

"I've got a good feeling about this vacation." He declared. "We're going to have the time of our lives, just wait and see!"

"If you say so, dear." Cadance yawned, as they climbed into bed. "It does feel nice to get away from it all, and just enjoy each other's company."

"I _always_ enjoy your company, darling." Shining nuzzled his wife.

"I know you do." Cadance kissed him on the nose.

The couple fell asleep in each other's hooves soon after.

The next morning, Anthem awoke, and (after ordering some breakfast and changing into his beach gear) entered his parents' room.

"I'm heading down to the beach." He announced. "Wanna come with?"

"Maybe later, kiddo." Shining declared.

"For now, we're going to have some 'quiet time' on the balcony." Cadance grinned.

"Say no more." Anthem mock-grimaced. "I'll leave you guys to your mushiness, and have me some fun on the beach."

"Be back in time for lunch." Cadance instructed.

"Will do." Anthem nodded.

"Don't have too much fun out there." Shining smiled. "It's a long vacation. Don't wanna get funned out on the first day!"

"Sure, dad." Anthem chuckled.

Anthem made his way down to the beach. Once again, he felt stares and whispers of "The crystal prince!" headed his way.

He had heard whispers like those since he was a foal, so he wasn't fazed by them anymore. Once he got to the beach, he indulged in some surfing, a hobby he didn't get enough practice in at the Crystal Empire. He had first learned it when his parents brought him on a diplomatic trip to the Buckhamas, and proved to have quite a knack for it. The waves looked particularly good that day.

Renting a board, he jumped into the ocean.

"Hey, princey!" One of the other surfers called. "What's up? Don't you have servants to surf for ya?"

"Not really." Anthem shrugged. "Besides, most servants can't shred like me!"

When the next wave came Anthem rode it all the way to the top, to the great shock of the obnoxious surfer pony.

"Maybe you should get servants to do _your_ surfing!" Anthem taunted.

After thoroughly schooling the competition, Anthem returned to the beach. As he went to return the board, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It was a very pretty Earth Pony. He coat was sunset-orange, her mane was ocean-blue (with eyes to match), and she had a Cutie Mark of a snow cloud over a stretch of beach. Just looking at her took Anthem's breath away.

_'This vacation just got a whole lot more interesting...'_ Anthem thought as he walked towards her, ready to introduce himself.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Winter Beach

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Two: Winter Beach**

After taking a moment to gird himself, Anthem walked over to the beautiful young mare.

"Hello." He smiled pleasantly. "Nice day, isn't it?"

The mare turned around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw him.

"Whoa." She gaped. "You're... you're..."

"Prince Anthem, that's right." Anthem nodded. "And what's your name?"

"W-Winter Beach." The mare stuttered.

"That's a nice name." Anthem smiled.

"Thank you, your highness." Winter blushed.

"None of that, now." Anthem rolled his eyes. "Please, call me Anthem. Or 'Ant', as my friends call me."

"Okay... Anthem." Winter smiled indulgently. "So, uh... what brings you to Mihaymi?"

"Just taking a little vacay with the family." Anthem shrugged. "You?"

"Oh, I live here." Winter declared. "Been here all my life, actually."

"Really?" Anthem smiled. "Must be nice, living in such a warm, sunny place."

"Don't you live in the Crystal Empire?" Winter asked. "That sounds like a great place to live. All those beautiful, jewelled buildings..."

"It's okay." Anthem shrugged. "You kinda get used to the look. Plus, it's nowhere near as warm there as it is here. Even with the Crystal Heart heating things up, it's not exactly prime sunbathing weather."

"I've always wanted to go to the Crystal Empire." Winter smiled. "But my parents aren't that wild about me travelling. They're a little overprotective of me, to be honest."

"Aren't all parents?" Anthem shrugged. "When I was a colt, my parents barely let me go down the street on my own!"

"And I thought my folks were bad..." Winter chuckled. "So, how are you liking Mihaymi so far?"

"Well, I've only seen the Bitz hotel and the beach so far." Anthem admitted. "Since you know this place so well, you think maybe you could show me around? I'd love to see what this place has to offer."

"Well, um..." Winter muttered, unsure.

"Look at this way: You could tell your friends you gave a tour to a prince." Anthem said jokingly. "And if you ever do make it to the Crystal Empire, I'd happy to return the favour."

"Well, I suppose a quick tour wouldn't hurt." Winter admitted. "But can we do it after lunch? I have something I need to do first."

"You got it." Anthem nodded. "I'll be checking in with my parents anyway. Let's meet back here later, 'kay?"

"Sounds good." Winter smiled shyly. "See you then..."

Anthem chuckled to himself as he walked away.

"That went pretty well." He mused. "Not exactly a date, but I'll take it."

Meanwhile, Shining and Cadance were enjoying their "quiet time", cuddling on the balcony of their room, their manes swaying in the warm Mihaymi wind.

"Now this is paradise." Shining whispered. "Just you and me, in each other's hooves. Like old times, huh?"

"Yeah..." Cadance sighed, decidedly unenthusiastic.

"What's wrong, honey?" Shining asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Cadance frowned.

"Come on, you can tell me." Shining urged.

"Well..." Cadance took a breath. "I want another foal, Shining."

"Another?" Shining asked. "Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"Not all of a sudden." Cadance confessed. "I've been feeling broody ever since I saw Daring with little Michael. Michael looked so adorable, just like Anthem was when he was a foal, and Daring looked so happy, just like I felt whenever I held Anthem in my hooves. It reminded me of how much I love being a mother. Of how great being a parent can be. Don't you want to feel that way again?"

"I don't know..." Shining frowned. "Aren't we getting a little too old for kids?"

"We're not that old, dear." Cadance chided. "You remember how good it felt to have Anthem join our lives? Another foal would mean more another family member to share our love with."

"Well, it _was_ a lot of fun the first time." Shining smiled nostalgically. "And being a dad was one of the best things I've ever done with my life... aside from marrying you, of course. Okay, I'm in."

"Thanks, Shiney." Cadance hugged him.

"For you, anything." Shining grinned. "Let's do it."

"Not right now, though." Cadance joked. "It's almost time for lunch."

"Right." Shining nodded. "Can't plan for a foal on an empty stomach."

A few minutes later, Anthem entered the room.

"Hey, sport." Shining smiled. "How was the beach?"

"Awesome." Anthem grinned. "I got some sweet board time. Really shredded it."

"Is that good?" Cadance asked.

"Yep." Anthem nodded.

"Meet any interesting ponies?" Shining inquired.

"One or two." Anthem shrugged, not wanting to tell his parents about Winter just yet. "How was your 'quiet time'?"

"Very productive." Cadance winked at Shining.

"If you say so." Anthem shrugged. "I'll be going back out after lunch, by the way. I'll be seeing the sights around here."

"All by yourself?" Shining frowned.

"No, I've got a tour guide." Anthem admitted. "Knows the place pretty well, actually."

"Well then, enjoy your trip, sweetie." Cadance smiled. "Now, let's order up some lunch, shall we?"

After enjoying some more room service food, Anthem once again departed, returning to the spot on the beach where he and Winter had first met.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." Winter smiled back. "Ready for the tour?"

"You know it." Anthem nodded.

"Then let's get started." Winter smiled. "You already know the beach, of course, so let's move into town..."

Mihaymi was a small town, but it had its share of attractions. Their first stop was the seaquarium, where Anthem and Winter watched and interacted with all manner of exotic sea creatures.

"Hey there, pal." Anthem smiled at a dolphin. "How's your day going?"

The dolphin clicked and squeaked.

"Good to hear." Anthem chuckled.

Another dolphin leapt up and back into the water, splashing Anthem. Winter burst out laughing.

"Yeah, real funny." Anthem spat out some water.

"Sorry." Winter giggled. "But you should see yourself!"

Winter was suddenly engulfed by another splash of water.

"I'm starting to see the humor now." Anthem snickered.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Winter said humorlessly.

After a brief towel stop to dry off their soaked bodies, their next destination was the Marechild Tropical Botanic gardens, a veritable cornucopia of plant life.

"Ah, I love coming here." Winter sighed, as they wandered through the trees and flowers. "It's all so beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful..." Anthem gazed at Winter. When she glanced at him, confused, he added "The plants, I mean."

"It's peaceful here, too." Winter added, shrugging off the awkwardness. "Sometimes, I feel like I could stay here forever..."

"Well, maybe not today." Anthem joked. "We have a tour to complete."

"Oh, don't worry." Winter smiled. "I haven't forgotten. When Winter Beach says she'll do something, she does it."

"I like a mare who keeps her word." Anthem grinned. "After you, tour guide."

After touring some Mihaymi streets, Winter finished the tour at Hayfront Park, a wide open greenery, dotted with palm trees. After buying some carrot dogs from a local vendor, they sat together in the park.

"I know this isn't exactly the most exciting or interesting place to end a tour." Winter shrugged. "But it's a great place to just kick back and relax."

"Hear, hear." Anthem said through a mouthful of carrot. "I needed a rest after all that walking, anyway."

"You know, you are nothing like I thought a prince would be." Winter admitted. "You way you act, it's almost like..."

"I'm a regular pony?" Anthem finished. "You know, just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I'm a different species, or something."

"Of course not." Winter blushed. "What I meant was... I really enjoyed spending the afternoon with you."

"Same here." Anthem grinned. "What say we hang out again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Winter nodded. "Same time, same place?"

"You bet." Anthem agreed.

Their pact made, the two sat on the grass for a little while longer. All too soon, the sun started to go down.

"I'd better get back to the hotel." Anthem noted, getting up.

"My folks'll probably be expecting me back soon, too." Winter remarked. "See you tomorrow, Anthem."

"Bye, Winter." Anthem smiled as he walked away.

On his way back to the hotel, Anthem reflected on how well thing had gone. He had spent the afternoon with a beautiful mare, with more time with her to come the next day. He couldn't have asked for more.

Anthem returned to the hotel just before nightfall.

"Check out the big smile on you." Shining noted. "Had a good day, touring Mihaymi?"

"The best." Anthem nodded.

"You must have had an excellent tour guide." Cadance mused.

"Mom, you have no idea..." Anthem beamed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Beachfront Rivalry

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Three: Beachfront Rivalry**

For the next few days, Anthem and Winter hung out together, both at the beach, and other locations. Winter was a lot of fun to be around, and, as his feelings for her grew, Anthem debated about whether or not he should ask her out.

Anthem had never had much experience at dating, and he worried if asking her so soon might be too forward. And then there the possibility that she would say "no"... He had thought about asking his parents, but didn't want them to know about Winter at this point. They would no doubt start fawning about him "finally getting a mare" (even though he wasn't actually with her at the moment).

Fortunately for Anthem, Shining and Cadance were too busy with their own little "project". They would enjoy romantic entanglements whenever Anthem wasn't around, in hopes of getting the foal they wanted.

One morning, as Anthem prepared to leave the hotel, he popped his head into his parents' room. He noted that they were still in bed, even though it was 10:00 a.m.

"Just headin' down to the beach." He announced.

"That's nice, son." Shining said, a little flustered.

"Be back for lunch." Cadance added, blushing a little.

"Can do." Anthem nodded, before leaving.

"We really should've gotten a room with a lock." Shining sighed.

"Maybe." Cadance admitted. "Maybe we should get out of bed, now."

"You read my mind." Shining kissed her. "Let's take this to the couch."

Once he arrived at the beach, it didn't take Anthem long to find Winter. Her mane (a flower tucked in one side) was flowing in the breeze, and she smiled a gorgeous smile as he approached. It seemed like she was getting more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." Winter smiled back. "What do you want to do today? Some surfing? A little volleyball, or just kicking back and catching some rays?"

"Well, the thing is..." Anthem muttered. "I... kinda wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"Well, you see..." Anthem said awkwardly. "Winter, would you like to-"

"HEY!" A brutish colt walked towards them. He had a muscular frame, a gray coat, a short tan mane, green eyes, and surfboard Cutie mark. He wore a pukka shell necklace around his neck.

"Oh, no..." Winter buried her face in her hoof.

"Who's that?" Anthem asked.

"Wipeout." Winter cringed. "My ex-coltfriend."

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?" Wipeout growled at Anthem.

"Wipeout, we've been over this." Winter groaned. "I'm not your girl anymore. We broke up, remember?"

"You didn't answer my question." Wipeout glared at Anthem, ignoring Winter. "Answer me, ya- wait, aren't you that crystal prince kid?"

"Yes, I am." Anthem frowned. "And to answer your question, Winter and I were just hanging out. That's all."

"Oh, yeah?" Wipeout sneered. "What if I don't like the idea of you hanging out with my girl?"

"Again, not your girl." Winter snarled.

"Look, I don't want any trouble-" Anthem started.

"You royals are all the same." Wipeout snorted. "You think you can do whatever you want, just 'cuz. Well, guess what? You got yourself some trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" Anthem stared him down... although the guy was obviously taller than him. "Because I've faced far worse troublemakers in my time then some over-muscled beach jock."

Wipeout balked ever so slightly, but quickly regained his composure.

"You got guts, princey." He admitted. "So how about we try something else?"

"Like talking this out?" Anthem suggested.

"No!" Wipeout sniggered. "We'll have us a little contest; Three events of my choosing. You beat me two out of three, I'll step aside. But if I beat you, you have to stay away from Winter... for good."

"That's ridiculous." Winter rolled her eyes. "Why would anypony in their right mind-"

"I'm in." Anthem nodded.

"What?!" Winter gaped.

"Sweet." Wipeout grinned. "Then let's get started."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Shining and Cadance were snuggled together on the couch. Shining repeatedly kissed Cadance's neck, just the way she liked it. In return, Cadance rubbed her hoof under his chin.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cadance purred.

"Mmm, yeah..." Shining shined.

There was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" A voice announced.

"I ordered some of your favourite chocolates." Shining told Cadance. "A little something to up the romance in here."

"Good thinking." Cadance grinned.

Shining opened the door, paid for the chocolates, then returned to the couch with Cadance.

Back at the beach, the first challenge was about to start.

"Anthem, you don't have to do this." Winter urged.

"If it gets Wipeout off our backs, then yes, I do." Anthem declared. "Relax. Like I said, I've handled worst than him."

"Okay, princey, let's start off small." Wipeout twirled a Frisbee. "A little Frisbee throwing contest. You do know what a Frisbee is, don't ya? Or have you spent too much time in your fancy castle to know?"

"I know what it is." Anthem growled.

"Good." Wipeout smirked. "The rules are simple. First to miss a catch loses. And no using magic, got that?"

"Like I need magic to beat you." Anthem muttered.

"Okay, let's go." Wipeout threw the Frisbee.

The Frisbee flew a great distance. Anthem acknowledged Wipeout's throwing leg as he raced to catch. He leapt into the air, catching the Frisbee just before it hit the ground. He then flung it right back. Wipeout ran further then he thought he'd have to, but caught the Frisbee easily.

"Not bad for a pampered prince." He taunted, throwing the Frisbee again.

Anthem caught the Frisbee (with a little more ease that time) and returned it. They went back and forth for a while, until Anthem flung the Frisbee at a curved angle. Wipeout was unable to catch it, and it fell to the sand below.

"Nice move, Ant!" Winter cheered.

"Lucky throw." Wipeout spat. "So you win round one. Next time, I won't go so easy on you."

"Whatever you say." Anthem said passively.

At the hotel, Shining and Cadance were taking turns feeding each other chocolates.

"Mmm." Shining smiled, as he savoured a hazelnut swirl. "Try this." He then placed an orange-flavoured chocolate into Cadance's mouth.

"Mmm." Cadance grinned. "Almost worth the tooth decay."

"Good thing we brought our toothbrushes, huh?" Shining grinned.

Round two was a volleyball match.

"Ready to get served, princey?" Wipeout jeered.

"Bring it." Anthem declared.

"Oh, I will." Wipeout smirked. "No more holding back."

Wipeout jumped up, and spiked the ball at Anthem, who was just barely able to return it.

_'Whoa, he's good...'_ Anthem realized.

The match went on for a short while, before Wipeout succeeded in scoring.

"Ha!" He boasted. "In your face!"

"Well played." Anthem nodded. "Guess this makes us even."

"Not for long." Wipeout sneered. "I'm taking the final round."

"You don't have anything to prove, Anthem." Winter told him. "Just call it quits."

"Can't do that, Winter." Anthem shook his head. "When a member of my family does something, they see it through to the end."

Back in the hotel room, Shining and Cadance were groaning, having eaten too many chocolates.

"There's still a couple left." Shining noted, his face turning green. "You want them?"

"No thanks." Cadance cringed. "All I want right now is an antacid."

"Make it a double." Shining burped. "And maybe we should try something else next time."

"Something that doesn't involve eating." Cadance rubbed her stomach.

"Agreed." Shining nodded, as his own stomach gurgled.

The final round was a surfing contest.

"Boards, ready!" Wipeout yelled.

"Okay, this one, I have a good feeling about." Anthem smiled. "I'm pretty good with a board, you know."

"So's Wipeout." Winter declared. "He's won the local surfing contest three years in a row."

"Okay..." Anthem gulped. "Not feeling so good anymore."

"Let's go, princey!" Wipeout yelled, racing to sea.

"Right behind you." Anthem nodded, following him.

They mounted their boards as a wave came near.

"Eat my suds, princey!" Wipeout yelled.

"Not today!" Anthem declared.

They climbed the wave, Wipeout in the lead. Anthem tried to pull forward, but Wipeout kept blocking him. Anthem had a plan, tough. Shifting from one side to another, he tricked Wipeout into moving in the wrong direction, and took advantage of his confusion to move ahead of him.

"Why, you!" Wipeout roared.

In his haste to catch up to Anthem, Wipeout leaned too far forward, and his board tipped into the water, flinging into the sea.

"Aaah!" He yelped.

Anthem skidded smoothly back onto the beach.

"How about that?" He smiled. "I win."

"Yes, you did." Winter smiled.

Wipeout crawled back onto dry land.

"Okay, that's it." He spat. "I wanted to make this fair. But no more. You get away from her, now!"

"Now wait a second." Anthem frowned. "You said if I won your little contest, you'd leave me and Winter alone."

"I only said that because I never lose!" Wipeout spat.

"Until now." Winter smirked.

"If you won't leave, I'll make you leave." Wipeout snarled. "Put up your hooves, princey."

"Now there's no need to- whoa!" Anthem narrowly dodged a punch. "Look, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't care." Wipeout sneered. "I tried letting you off easy, but you forced me to do things the hard way!"

"Look, we don't have to do this." Anthem blocked another punch. "There's got to be a better way to settle this."

"You brought this on yourself." Wipeout growled. "For messing with my property!"

"...Excuse me?" Anthem said quietly.

"Winter." Wipeout clarified. "She belongs to me. I own her!"

"No. You. DON'T!" Anthem roared, striking Wipeout in the face.

"Urgh!" Wipeout stumbled back. "You little-"

Wipeout threw out more strikes. Anthem easily dodged, and retaliated with blows of his own, each one hitting home. With one last left hook, he knocked Wipeout to the ground.

"Winter is nopony's property." Anthem glared at the beaten and quivering Wipeout. "Leave her alone. Understand?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Wipeout gulped. "Just don't hurt me, 'kay?"

"Get outta here." Anthem snarled.

Wipeout clambered to his hooves and ran off.

"That was amazing!" Winter suddenly hugged Anthem. "Way to go, Ant! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Anthem smiled. He then became serious. "Winter, I still have a question to ask you?"

"The one from this morning?" Winter asked. "What is it?"

"Will you... go out with me?" Anthem asked.

"Are you serious?" Winter chuckled. "You're totally my hero! Of course I'll go out with you!"

Winter kissed Anthem on the cheek.

"Wow..." Anthem smiled. "What a day..."

The two walked down the beach together, Winter nuzzling against Anthem.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Guess Who's Coming To Dinners

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Four: Guess Who's Coming To Dinners**

Having finally won Winter's hoof, Anthem felt the time was right to introduce her to his parents, bringing her over for dinner one evening. As he expected, Shining and Cadance were overjoyed to learn he finally had a marefriend.

"That's my boy!" Shining cheered, clapping his son on the back.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Anthem!" Cadance smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you, your highnesses." Winter bowed nervously.

"The honor is all ours." Shining chuckled. "Ant told us he had a marefriend, but he didn't mention how beautiful you are."

"Dad..." Anthem groaned.

"My little colt's finally got himself a marefriend." Cadance cooed. "And to think, it seems like just yesterday you were crawling around in diapers."

"Mom!" Anthem cringed, as Winter giggled.

"Come on, dear." Shining sniggered. "Let's not embarrass the kid. Let's sit down for dinner."

The foursome took a seat, and dug into the room service meal.

"So, tell us about yourself, Winter." Cadance requested.

"Well, I've lived in Mihaymi all my life." Winter told them. "I work part-time at my dad's surf shack."

"A working mare, eh?" Shining smiled. "Good for you, Winter."

"Thanks." Winter said modestly. "It's not as important as ruling a kingdom, though."

"Don't sell yourself short." Cadance chided her. "Everypony is important, no matter who they are or what they do."

"And you must be pretty special, if our boy's got his eye on you." Shining added. "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"Dad!" Anthem yelped.

"Actually, yes." Winter nodded, putting her hoof on Anthem's. "He's a great kisser."

"Just like his dad." Cadance winked at Shining.

"Ah, geez." Anthem blushed.

"Relax, Ant." Winter rubbed Anthem's hoof. "I think it's going great."

"Yeah, great..." Anthem smiled weakly, hoping he wouldn't die of shame by the end of the evening.

Fortunately for Anthem, thing went quite well for the rest of the evening. Winter's down-to-earth attitude endeared her to Shining and Cadance, and their own friendly dispositions helped her overcome her initial nervousness about sharing dinner with royalty.

As dusk came, Winter realized it was time to go.

"I had a really lovely time." She smiled. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Any time you want, dear." Cadance declared.

"I'll walk you out." Anthem offered.

Anthem walked with Winter as she headed for the lobby of the hotel.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Winter grinned.

"I guess not." Anthem nodded. "I knew my parents would like you."

"And I like them." Winter smiled. "Speaking of parents, would you like to meet mine sometime?"

"Well, it's only fair." Anthem shrugged. "You've met mine, so I'll meet yours."

"Great." Winter beamed. "Tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"A-okay." Anthem nodded.

The two ponies kissed each other goodnight.

"A really great kisser. Your mother wasn't kiddin'." Winter smirked.

As Winter left, Anthem went back into the hotel.

The next afternoon, Anthem left for Winter's home. Meanwhile, Shining and Cadance's plans had derailed. They had tried getting "intimate", but found it a struggle. They had been together so long, gotten so used to each other, that the excitement was gone.

"I'm sorry, Cadance." Shining sighed. "I love you, but... it looks like the spark's gone."

"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised." Cadance mused. "We've been married for so long now. We can't expect things to be like they were when we were first dating."

"Ah, those were the days." Shining smiled nostalgically. "We were so young, so wild..."

"Well, I wouldn't quite call us 'wild', but we were a lot more enthusiastic back then." Cadance grinned.

"Maybe I should ask Shine." Shining mused. "He hasn't been married to Celestia for too long. Maybe he can help."

Shining wrote in the book. At the Crystal Empire, Caboose was just walking by, having been sent to help with the reconstruction, when he noticed the book shaking. He looked around.

"Um, is somepony going to get that?" He asked. The book continued shaking. "Okay, I guess I got it."

He approached and opened the book.

_"Hello, Shine, are you there?"_ Shining's writing appeared.

"My gosh, Shine had one of those Tom Riddle books?" Caboose gasped. "Well, I know how to handle this..."

He started writing in the book.

"Do you know how to open the Chamber of Secrets?" Shining glanced at the book in shock. "What the-"

The words _"Who is this?!"_ appeared before Caboose's eyes.

"Who is this?" Caboose repeated, raising a brow, as he wrote back. _"Aren't you Tom Riddle?"_

_"No! It's me, Shining Armor! This book was given to me and Shine to communicate, while we were in Mihaymi!"_ Shining's writing appeared. The exasperation was apparent.

"Oh!" Caboose said aloud. "_Sorry about that! It's me, Caboose!_" He wrote.

"Caboose?!" Shining gasped. "Oh, great... he must've found the book…"

"Hey, maybe Caboose might have some wisdom to impart upon us." Cadance suggested.

"I highly doubt it." Shining snorted. "He's practically a nutcase..."

"This doesn't have to do with the fact that he is mafia, does it?" Cadance glared at him.

"...No." Shining said awkwardly.

"Then go ask him!" Cadance urged.

Shining sighed, then started writing.

_"Caboose, are you still there?"_

_"Never left."_ Caboose replied. _"This thing is mighty nifty. We gotta get one of these for back home."_

_"Look, I have a question I wanted to ask Shine about, but since he's not around, you will have to do."_ Shining continued.

_"Okay. What's the question?"_ Caboose inquired.

_"Well, me and Cadance had recently decided to have another foal..."_ Shining wrote. _"The problem is, we're having trouble getting 'intimate'."_

"Intimate?" Caboose said aloud. "Oh..."

_"Say no more."_ He wrote back. _"I know exactly what to do."_

"What?" Shining asked.

_"You gotta get creative."_ Caboose retorted. _"The mares like a little spice in the bedroom. Try some new moves, like the 'donkey carrying peaches', or 'hydra back scratch'."_

Shining gaped at Caboose was writing. Cadance looked over his shoulder.

"What in Equestria is a 'hydra back scratch'?" She frowned.

"I have no idea." Shining cringed.

_"And maybe you could take a shot at the 'zebra stripe'."_ Caboose continued. _"Or how about the 'pyramid climb'? That's Daring's favourite. We conceived Hurricane using that move."_

_"Um, I think we're set in that aspect."_ Shining quickly wrote, hoping it would stop him. _"Any other ideas?"_

_"How about serenading her? My great uncle Chef happens to be real good with wooing ladies..."_ Caboose wrote. There was a pause, then words began streaming out, _"I'll lay you down by the fire, mare. Do what no other stallion would dare."_

Shine looked on, even more confused.

"Is he singing?" Cadance asked.

"I really can't tell." Shining admitted.

_"And when the lights go out, you're gonna shout, because I'm gonna-Shine? What am I doing? I was just talking-whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing-hey, I'm working here-hey, I'm trying to give out some marital advice. Don't int-"_

The writing suddenly got all squiggly.

"What in Equestria..." Shining frowned.

Suddenly, more words came up under the squiggly line.

_"Sorry about that."_ Shine's hoofwriting appeared. _"Caboose's heart is in the right place, but his head sure isn't."_

_"Do you have any ideas about our problem?"_ Shining wrote back.

_"Caboose was on the right track."_ Shine replied. _"Be romantic. Serenade Cadance. Use your knowledge of each other, honed over years of marriage, to reconnect. You shouldn't have any problems after that. Trust me."_

_"Thanks, Shine."_ Shining wrote. _"We'll give it a shot."_

_"Good to hear..."_ Shine's writing trailed off. _"However, if all else fails, try the 'rodeo wrangler'. Big Red says it works everytime."_

Shining blanched at Shine's words.

_"I'll keep that in mind."_ He wrote tersely. _"Bye for now."_

"So, what now?" Cadance asked.

"Remember that poem I wrote for you when we were dating?" Shining asked. "The one I put on your birthday card?"

"Of course." Cadance nodded.

"It just occurred to me that I never actually sang it aloud." Shining smiled. "Well, here goes."

_C is for the cuteness of her smile_

_A is for how amazing she is_

_D is for your delightful sense of style_

_A is for how I much I adore her_

_N is for nopony like her_

_C is for the cuddles we share_

_E is for evermore_

_Which, my dear Cadance_

_Is how long my love is for_

"Oh, Shining." Cadance sniffed, touched. "That was even more beautiful spoken then written."

"Thanks, honey." Shining smiled. "Now, what say we give it another try?"

"Gladly." Cadance nodded.

Meanwhile, Anthem had arrived at Winter's home; A modest two-floor house. Winter was the one to let him in.

"Hi, Ant." She lead him into the living room. "Mom, dad, this is my coltfriend, Anthem. Anthem, this is my mom, Crashing Waves."

Anthem beheld a stern looking Earth Pony with Winter's mane and eyes, a periwinkle coat, and a wave Cutie Mark.

"And my dad, Summer Breeze." Winter pointed to a short Earth Pony with her coat, a red mane, blue eyes, and a wind Cutie Mark.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you both." Anthem smiled.

"So, you're the prince who's dating my girl." Crashing glared. "Want her for your trophy marefriend?"

"What?" Anthem gasped. "No, of course not!"

"Sorry, your highness, but it does seem rather suspicious for a prince to take in an interest in a small town mare like our Winter." Summer chipped in.

"Dad!" Winter yelled. "It's not like that! Besides, me and Anthem were friends first."

"Playing the long game, eh?" Crashing sneered. "Stringing my girl along, is that it?"

"I'd never do anything like that." Anthem said firmly. "I swear."

"Maybe he's telling the truth, dear." Summer offered, before being silenced by a look from his wife.

"Why don't we all just enjoy dinner?" Winter suggested.

They all took their places at the table, and started eating.

"This is some good food, Mrs. Waves." Anthem declared.

"Really?" Crashing snorted. "I thought you royals only ate fancy, expensive stuff."

"Mom!" Winter yelled.

"Not really." Anthem shrugged. "I like normal food more. Hay burgers, daffodil sandwiches..."

"Like slumming it, do you?" Summer asked. "Hanging out with us commoners?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." Anthem admitted.

"I expect it makes you feel all superior?" Crashing frowned. "Big royal prince, around the 'meager' middle class?"

"Mom, quit it." Winter said firmly. "Anthem isn't like that. Being around him, you wouldn't even know he's a prince."

"Hmmph." Crashing frowned. "You could do better, dear. Better to be with a hardworking blue-collar pony then a do-nothing prince, like that toff, Blueblood."

"First off, Blueblood isn't like that anymore... in fact, he hadn't been like that for many years. I'm not one of those arrogant, irresponsible playcolts, if that's what you're thinking." Anthem retorted. "I have my own set of responsibilities too, you know. I attend diplomatic meetings, peace summits, charity events."

"Well, la-di-dah." Crashing sneered. "So you go and shake hooves. Big whoop."

"I don't see how any of that matters." Winter glowered. "What matters is that Anthem's the sweetest stallion I've ever met. When we're together, I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Really?" Summer smiled, as he turned to his wife. "Ain't that lovely, honey?"

"Any stallion can _act_ sweet." Crashing declared. "How do we know it isn't just that: An act?"

"I assure you, Mrs. Waves, it is not." Anthem muttered, his patience growing thin.

"Oh, please." Crashing glowered. "You nobles are all the same. You lord it over all of us hard-working ponies, just because you were born in a castle. You order us around, treating us like dirt on your hooves, and only show courtesy to a pretty face... until you get sick of it, that is. Then you leave 'em in the dust."

Anthem stood up. He had had enough.

"You can think what you want about me." He declared. "But my feelings for Winter are true. I'd do anything to make her happy. Don't ever think otherwise."

Crashing opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, unable to think of a retort.

"Okay then." Anthem sat back down.

"Nice speech." Winter nuzzled against him.

The rest of the evening went quietly. Soon, it came time for Anthem to leave.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." He told Crashing politely.

"Come on, Ant." Winter smiled. "I'll walk you out."

Anthem stepped out of the front door.

"Well, that was... eventful." Winter remarked.

"I don't think I made the best first impression, to be honest." He sighed.

"Give them time." Winter urged. "You wouldn't believe how long it took them to warm up to my first coltfriend..."

"And on that encouraging note..." Anthem planted a kiss on Winter's lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Until then." Winter beamed.

Inside, Crashing and Summer were still sat at the table.

"You have to admit dear, he's a darn better sight than that Wipeout colt." Summer offered. "And call me naïve, but he does seem to care an awful lot for her."

"Hmmph." Crashing pouted stubbornly. "We'll see..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Farewell Party

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Five: Farewell Party**

The rest of the vacation seemed to pass by in a flash. Anthem was enjoying his time with Winter so much that he almost forgot he was on vacation. All too soon, the time had come for Anthem and his family to return to the Crystal Empire. In the afternoon of their final day in Mihaymi, they were preparing to leave. Shining was writing in the magic book, informing Shine of their return.

_"We should be back by evening."_ Shining wrote in the book. _"It'll be good to see home again."_

_"And I guarantee home will look better then ever."_ Shine replied. _"Repairs are complete, and the castle's all ready for you."_

_"Terrific."_ Shining wrote. _"We should have everypony come by sometime. You, Celestia, Miracle, Mist... maybe even Big Red and Cherry."_

_"That may be tricky."_ Shine wrote. _"Big Red told me he's busy with some houseguests right now. He may not be available."_

_"Fair enough."_ Shining replied. _"Must be some important houseguests..."_

_"I wouldn't know."_ Shine wrote back. _"He hasn't mentioned anything about them to me. All he said was he and Cherry were going to be occupied for a while... but enough about me, how did things go with Cadance? Did my advice help you at all?"_

_"Oh, yeah, it really did help."_ Shining replied. _"I can't remember the last time Cadance was so frisky."_

_"Did you try the 'rodeo wrangler'?"_ Shine asked.

_"It must have slipped our minds."_ Shining fibbed. _"Besides, we didn't pack a saddle."_

_"Well, I might as well leave you to your packing. See you soon."_ Shine finished.

Shining closed the book, and began packing.

Meanwhile, Anthem was also packing, but less enthusiastically. He know this day would come, and that it would mean returning to the Crystal Empire and leaving Winter. Though they had pledged to write to each other, Anthem wasn't sure if he could handle no longer seeing her beautiful face every day, hearing her angelic voice, or smelling the hint of azaleas wafting from her mane whenever the wind blew through it.

"All packed, Anthem?" Cadance poked her head into his room, having already packed hours ago.

"Pretty much." Anthem sighed.

"I know that look." Cadance noted, walking over. "You're missing Winter already, huh?"

"That obvious, is it?" Anthem sighed. "What if we can't make the long-distance thing work?"

"I'm sure you will." Cadance smiled, placing a hoof on Anthem's shoulder. "Take it from the princess of love. I know when a love between two ponies is pure and strong, and that's exactly what you and Winter have. Believe me, the two of you can easily handle the 'long-distance thing'."

"Thanks, mom." Anthem smiled.

"Anytime, dear." Cadance beamed, hugging her son.

Shining entered the room.

"Come on, guys." He announced. "Time to go."

The family handed their room keys in at the front desk, then stepped outside... and were greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!"

"What the..." Shining gasped.

A crowd of Mihaymians were gathered outside the hotel, Winter among them. On the beach nearby, some tables filled with food were standing.

"What's all this?" Cadance asked.

"This is a farewell party." Winter smiled. "A little something we all put together to thank you for gracing our little town."

"It's not often we get royalty out here." The hay dog vendor declared. "And you've all been so friendly and polite to us. We all agreed that we had to repay the favor."

That much was true; Whenever the family had left the hotel to walk around town, they had been nothing but pleasant, courteous, and openly friendly to the ponies they met.

"Young Winter here helped put it together." One of the ponies from the Mihaymi marketplace pointed out.

"Really?" Shining smiled. "Well, thank you all."

"You shouldn't have." Anthem declared.

"But we did anyway." Winter smiled.

At that point, the crystal carriage returned, pulled by the two Pegasi.

"We're ready to go, your highness." One declared.

"There's been a change of plan, gentlecolts." Cadance told them. "The citizens of Mihaymi have thrown a farewell party for us, so we'll be staying for a little while longer."

"Feel free to join us, boys." Shining offered.

"As you wish, sir." The other Pegasi nodded.

The group moved over to the tables (Shining taking a moment to inform Shine that they would be late getting back), and their impromptu farewell party begun. Surprisingly, Crashing Waves and Summer Breeze were among the attendants.

"So you're Winter's parents, huh?" Shining smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Crashing said dully.

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness." Summer bowed respectfully.

"Had enough slumming, I suppose?" Crashing sneered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cadance asked.

"I was merely asking if you've had enough of our common little town, and are going back to your fabulous crystal palace, where you won't have to look upon the lower class quite so closely." Crashing smirked.

_'Boy, Anthem wasn't kidding about this one.'_ Shining thought, having been informed of Crashing's sour attitude by Anthem. "I don't know where you get your ideas about us, but we certainly don't think that way."

"As a matter of fact, we loved our stay here." Cadance added. "This is such a nice, quiet little town. And such wonderful ponies."

"Thank you so much." Summer smiled. A glare from Crashing stopped his smile cold.

"Of course they're wonderful." Crashing snorted. "What pony isn't, when they're fawning all over you?"

"What is your problem, anyway?" Shining glared.

"My problem is stuck-up royals like you!" Crashing declared. "Walking around like you own the place... I can't stand it."

"If you dislike us so much, then why are you even here?" Shining asked.

"...Winter asked us to come." Crashing admitted bluntly.

"She's certainly taken a shine to that son of yours, hasn't she?" Summer noted.

"She certainly has." Cadance nodded. "They're so sweet together, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." Summer nodded.

"Hmph." Crashing snorted. "It's just puppy love. It won't last, mark my words."

"If you say so." Cadance smirked, knowing better.

"Where is Winter, anyway?" Summer wondered.

Meanwhile, Anthem and Winter had gone further down the beach, in order to get some privacy.

"So, this is it." Winter sighed. "You and your folks are headed home."

"Yeah." Anthem nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Winter admonished him. "It's not the end of the world. We're still gonna write to each other, and hey, maybe we could even come visit each other from time to time."

"I know, I know." Anthem nodded. "It's just... going to be hard, not seeing you every day."

"Same here." Winter declared. "Life in Mihaymi just won't be the same without you."

"Thanks, Winter." Anthem smiled.

"Seriously, though." Winter pressed on. "I've never met a colt like you before."

"And I've never met a filly like you." Anthem grinned. "I'm so glad we met."

"I'm gladder." Winter teased.

"Prove it." Anthem chuckled.

"Gladly." Winter purred.

The two kissed deeply.

"I think I'll miss this the most." Anthem sighed.

"Ditto." Winter whispered. "We'd better get back to the party, before anypony notices we're gone."

The happy couple returned to the party, indulging in some snacks and dancing.

"And where have you two been?" Crashing asked. "Not getting up to anything inappropriate, I hope?"

"We just went for a walk, mom." Winter rolled her eyes. "That's all."

"It'd better be all." Crashing frowned, walking away.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me." Anthem joked. "Instead of sneering, she only glared at me this time."

"Maybe someday, she'll manage an actual smile." Winter remarked.

"We can only hope." Anthem shrugged. "You up for another dance?"

"Try and stop me." Winter grinned.

Eventually, the party wound down as night fell, and the royal family decided it was time to go. The two Pegasi slipped back into their harnesses (with a little difficulty, due to all the party food they ate), and the royal family boarded the chariot. The crowd gathered to see them off.

"Goodbye, good ponies of Mihaymi!" Shining called.

"We'll be back some day!" Cadance added.

The crowd (minus Crashing) cheered in response.

"Come back soon!"

"We love you!"

As the chariot took off, Anthem waved to Winter, who blew him a kiss in return. Once Winter and the rest of Mihaymi disappeared from view, Anthem laid back in his seat, content, and already writing his first letter to Winter in his mind. Down below, Winter was doing the exact same thing.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Missing You

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Six: Missing You**

It had been a week since the family's return to the Crystal Empire, and they had settled back into their regular routine quite well. Despite having suffered heavy damage from the transformed Twitch crashing through part of it and from the fight between Shine and Black (most of it being caused by Black), the place looked like it had never happened.

The vacation was all that Shining and Cadance needed after the ordeal they suffered and they were immediately back to performing their royal duties admirably.

Anthem, on the other hoof, found himself unable to do anything. Thoughts of Winter occupied his every waking moment. Her absence created a void in his heart. Everything he did, he did without her, whether it was having breakfast, or attending a diplomatic meeting. Wherever he was, it was always so many miles away from Winter.

"Everything's back to normal over at Canterlot." Shining announced over dinner one evening, having returned from a brief meet at Equestria's capital. "The damage has been repaired, and Shine and Celestia have fully recovered from what Black Knight did to them. Miracle was a little traumatised by everything, but she's pulling though."

"What a little trooper." Cadance smiled. "And what about Mist?"

"Her pregnancy's really coming along." Shining smiled. "Should be giving birth any day now."

"How wonderful." Cadance beamed. "And I received from Twilight that Ponyville has been fully restored. Isn't it great how things are finally back to normal?"

"Yeah, great." Anthem sighed, pushing his plate aside. "May I be excused?"

"You've barely touched your food, son." Shining frowned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, dad." Anthem left the table. "Just fine."

Anthem went up to his room, where lay on his bed, flat on his back, and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts dominated by Winter.

It was the same for Winter, too; The following morning, she was moping around her father's beach supplies store, _Summer's Surf Shop_, barely noticing what was going on around her.

"Winter, honey?" Summer Breeze asked. "Can you fetch some more Frisbees from the storeroom?"

"Huh, what?" Winter turned.

"Frisbees. Storeroom." Summer repeated. "Please hurry."

"Coming right up, dad." Winter nodded.

Winter plodded into the storeroom, picked up the Frisbees, and trudged back out.

"There you go." Winter sighed.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Summer asked. "You've been acting a little... off, lately."

"Sorry, dad." Winter sighed. "It's just-"

"You miss Anthem, don't you?" Summer smiled. "I know the feeling. When your mother and I were dating, we couldn't bear to be apart."

"That's exactly how I feel." Winter declared. "It's only been a week, and I'm already going nuts without Anthem."

"Ah, young love." Summer sighed. "It's a beautiful thing."

"Do you have any advice for me, dad?" Winter asked.

"I know how hard it is to be apart, but it'll get easier." Summer declared. "Besides, it'll make the moments you do get together even better. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all. Whenever your mother and I got together after a long absence... Oh, the things we'd do! Like-"

"Stop right there." Winter said bluntly.

"Too much?" Summer chuckled.

"Just a tad." Winter grimaced.

"Sorry, sweetie." Summer grinned. "I got caught up in the moment."

"Thanks, anyway, dad." Winter sighed. "Hopefully, Anthem's next letter will arrive soon. That should help..."

"Atta girl." Summer smiled. "Look on the positive side. Speaking of which, we positively need some new beach balls out here."

"Running all the way." Winter rolled her eyes. "At least I've got you to make things interesting..."

At that very moment, back in the Crystal Empire, Anthem was actually writing his next letter to Winter.

_Dear Winter,_

_It's been pretty busy in the Crystal Empire since we've been back. So busy, in fact, that I'm not sure when I'll be able to come visit you. I'm missing you like crazy, babe. I can't wait until we're together again, so I can look at your beautiful face, hold your hoof, walk down the beach with you, and of course, kiss you. But until then, know that I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Anthem_

_(p.s. I've enclosed a picture of me outside the castle. I know neither is as good as the real thing, but I promise you'll be seeing both of us soon.)_

The letter complete, Anthem took it to the Crystal Empire's post office, having it sent to Mihaymi by first class post.

While he was gone, Cadance was taking a pregnancy test, which came up positive.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She blinked twice, in case she was seeing things. The positive symbol remained. "YES!"

"What's all the noise?" Shining entered the room.

"Shiney, we did it!" Cadance rushed over and embraced her husband. "I'm pregnant! Our new foal is on the way!"

"That's fantastic news, darling." Shining kissed. "Good to know all our efforts didn't go to waste."

"'Waste'?" Cadance frowned.

"Kidding." Shining grinned.

"A new foal." Cadance sighed. "It's going to be wonderful. We can use Anthem's cot, some of his old baby things..."

"If they weren't destroyed when Black Knight attacked." Shining pointed out.

"If they were, we can just get new ones." Cadance shrugged. "Oh, just wait until we tell everypony!"

"Wait until we tell Anthem." Shining smiled. "He's going to be a big brother, at long last..."

Speaking of Anthem, he had taken a detour into a park on the way back from the post office. After handing over the letter, the brief euphoria he felt from writing to Winter quickly faded, leaving him depressed again. He lay on a park bench, thinking once more of Winter.

"Hey pal, why the long face?"

Anthem looked up; Flash Sentry was flying above him.

"Flash?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting some old pals of mine in the Crystal Guard." Flash explained as he landed. "Now, what about _my_ question, nephew-in-law? Why so glum?"

"Well, it's like this." Anthem sighed. "When me and my parents went on vacation to Mihaymi, I... met a mare…"

"Ooh, did you now?" Flash smirked. "Took you long enough. Is she cute?"

"Beautiful." Anthem smiled dreamily. "Not to mention kind, funny, sweet..."

"You dog." Flash jabbed him playfully. "Sounds like the whole package."

"Yeah." Anthem nodded. "But like I said, she lives in Mihaymi. We agreed to write to each other, but I'm having a hard time, being so far apart from her..."

"I know what that's like." Flash smiled. "When you aunt and I first started dating, I lived right here in the Crystal Empire. That, combined with my old job as a Royal Guardspony, made it hard for us to see each other that often."

"How did you cope?" Anthem asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy." Flash admitted. "But when you have an amazing marefriend like that, you learn to make the most of the time you have with her. And when you're not together, just remember all the good times you had with her. That helps a whole bunch, believe you me."

"I guess I could try that." Anthem smiled hopefully. "We've already had some pretty great times together."

"That's the spirit." Flash grinned, ruffling Anthem's mane. "Gotta jet, Anthem. See ya around."

"Bye." Anthem waved as Flash departed.

On his way back to the castle, Anthem followed Flash's advice, thinking back on the times he'd had with Winter, from their first encounter, to the tour of Mihaymi, to moments they shared at the farewell party. He felt good, better then he'd had in a while.

As he entered the castle, he found his parents waiting for him.

"We have some great news for you, Anthem." Shining grinned.

"What is it?" Anthem asked, a little worried by the overly broad grins they were sporting.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Cadance squealed.

"I'm... what?!" Anthem gasped.

"Your mom's pregnant!" Shining revealed. "Isn't that fantastic?"

"I... I guess." Anthem mumbled. "...Wait, is that what you were up to during our vacation?"

Shining and Cadance shared furtive smiles.

"Okay... that's a little gross..." Anthem grimaced. "Still, I guess a new foal would liven things up around here..."

"You have no idea." Cadance smirked. "You were quite the troublemaker when you were a foal, you know..."

"That's putting it mildly." Shining declared. "You were like a hurricane on legs, kiddo!"

"Gee, thanks." Anthem cringed. "That's got me brimming with confidence..."

That night, Anthem lay awake, thinking not just of Winter, but of his upcoming baby sibling. As if getting a marefriend wasn't a big enough milestone, he was set to become a big brother. From the interactions he'd seen between his father and aunt, it seemed to be a rewarding experience.

_'Let's just hope I can do the job justice...'_ He thought.

A couple of days later, Anthem received a reply letter from Winter.

_Dear Anthem,_

_I feel the same way, handsome. It's hard to be apart from the perfect coltfriend. You don't have to worry about visiting me, though, because I'm saving up to come visit you. It shouldn't take more than a month to raise the train fare there and back. I'm holding you to that promise you made about giving me a tour of the Crystal Empire, remember? Thanks for the pic, by the way. I put it in a frame on my bedside cabinet, so your handsome face is the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see at night. I've enclosed a photo of myself for you to enjoy too. Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other in pony soon enough._

_All my love,_

_Winter_

Anthem took out the enclosed photograph. It was a picture of Winter at the Mihaymi beach, flashing a sultry smile. Anthem made a mental note to pick up a frame for it later. He planted a kiss on the photo, then started writing another letter.

_Dear Winter,_

_You won't believe what my parents told me a couple of days ago..._

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Parent To Parent

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Seven: Parent To Parent**

Winter was very excited. For over a month, she had slaved, scrimped and saved every penny she could get (Whether it was through her part time work at her dad's store, doing extra chores for her mom, or simply looking down the back of the couch), and she finally had enough to afford a train ticket to and from the Crystal Empire. She could finally see Anthem again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cheered, shaking the tin she kept her funds in.

Giddy that the time had finally come, Winter raced around her room, packing as much as she could into a suitcase. All the commotion brought her parents up to her.

"What's going on up here?" Crashing Waves asked. "What are you doing with uncle Riptide's old suitcase?"

"Packing." Winter said simply.

"Packing?" Summer Breeze frowned. "Whatever for?"

"I've managed to save up enough bit to afford a return train ticket." Winter smiled. "So I'm going to visit Anthem, up in the Crystal Empire. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Oh no, you're not, young lady!" Crashing suddenly bellowed. "No daughter of mine is going off to some glittery, upper-class snob fest!"

"But mom-!" Winter protested.

"No buts!" Crashing yelled. "You belong here, with ponies of your own kind!"

"Dad, say something!" Winter urged.

"I'm sorry, Winter, but I can't let you go either." Summer sighed.

"What?!" Winter yelped. "Why?"

"It's so far away." Summer declared. "If something happened to you... I can't even bare thinking about it."

"I'm not a foal, dad!" Winter growled. "And it's not like I need your permission to go!"

"As long as you live under this roof, you follow our rules." Crashing declared, scooping up the tin full of bits. "If you want to see your precious prince so badly, have him come here, rather than have you expose yourself to his snobby little world."

"This is so unfair!" Winter yelled.

"Sorry, dear." Summer apologized. "It's for the best."

"I hate you both!" Winter screamed.

"Well, somepony just talked herself out of supper tonight." Crashing huffed. "Come on, Summer. Let's leave the drama queen to pout."

"Sorry." Summer said quietly.

After they left the room, Winter collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. She kept at it for a good ten minutes, soaking her sheets through. In time, she regained her composure, and starting writing a new letter to Anthem:

_Dear Anthem,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I won't be coming to visit. I just told my parents about my trip, and they totally lost it. Mom doesn't want me rubbing hooves with the "upper class", and dad just freaked at the idea of me leaving Mihaymi. They forbade me to go, and even took the money I saved up for the ticket! Totally lame, right? I guess we're just going to have to wait until your schedule clears up, and you can come visit me, right? I just hope it's soon._

_All my love,_

_Winter_

Winter posted the letter first thing in the morning, and Anthem received it a day later. He read it over breakfast.

"Unbelievable!" He roared at the injustice of it all.

"What's wrong, pal?" Shining asked.

"It's Winter." Anthem declared. "Her parents won't let her come to the Crystal Empire."

"They won't?" Cadance asked. "Why?"

"Basically, her mom doesn't her around high society ponies, and her dad just plain doesn't want her to leave." Anthem sighed. "It's so unfair. With our packed schedule, it could be weeks before I have enough time to visit her."

"You're right, son." Shining nodded. "It is unfair. Winter's old enough to make her own choices."

"I know." Anthem frowned. "But what are you gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Shining stood up. "I'm going to go down there and have a talk with them, from one parent to another. I'll make them see sense."

"You will?" Anthem brightened up.

"Of course." Shining grinned. "What kind of dad would I be if I didn't?"

"Thanks, dad!" Anthem grinned.

"For you, anything." Shining smiled.

"Count me in." Cadance declared. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's ponies interfering with love. I have some words I'd like to share with them too."

"I don't know, honey." Shining retorted worriedly. "Are you sure you should? In your condition?"

"I'm only a month pregnant, Shining." Cadance glared. "And we're just going to talk to them. I did things more strenuous when I was twice as far gone with Anthem. I think I can handle it."

"But-" Shining spluttered.

"I'm going." Cadance said firmly. "Clear?"

"...Yes, dear." Shining sagged, defeated.

"What about me?" Anthem asked. "Should I come too?"

"I'm afraid not, kiddo." Shining stated. "Somepony needs to keep an eye on the Crystal Empire while we're gone."

"Me?" Anthem gasped.

"Sure." Shining nodded. "Let's face, you're gonna inherit this place someday. Think of it as on-the-job training."

Anthem had of course been aware that he would one day take the reins of the Crystal Empire, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Okay." Anthem nodded. "I'll give it my best shot."

The next morning, Shining and Cadance were about to board the crystal carriage, to once more fly to Mihaymi. Anthem was seeing them off.

"Good luck with the Empire." Cadance kissed Anthem on the cheek.

"Good luck to you guys, too." Anthem smiled. "You're gonna need it..."

"Guards, if you please." Shining requested.

The armored Pegasi took, pulling the carriage into the air. Anthem waved to his parents, then returned to the castle, hoping he wouldn't any major problems to deal with.

Shining and Cadance directed the Pegasi directly to Winter's home (having been told of its location by Anthem). Once the carriage landed, they disembarked, walked up to the front door, and knocked. It was Summer who answered the door.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Breeze." Shining said politely. "May we come in?"

"Darling, who is-?" Crashing stopped her path through the hallway as she saw the visitors. "Oh. It's you."

"May we come in?" Shining asked.

"If you must." Crashing frowned.

As they entered the living room, they saw Winter sitting on the couch.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Winter gasped. "Is Anthem with you?"

"I'm afraid not." Cadance declared. "But it's because of him that we're down here."

"Oh, is it?" Crashing snarled.

"Yes." Cadance nodded. "You see, Winter here sent Anthem a letter, telling him how you don't want her to come to the Crystal Empire to visit him."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Crashing glared at Winter.

"She did indeed." Shining nodded. "And we can't say we agree with that."

"Well, I hardly think that's any of your business." Crashing growled. "Winter is our daughter, not yours."

"And Anthem is our son." Cadance retorted. "His happiness is important to us. But he's not very happy right now."

"Well, boo-hoo." Crashing sneered. "I fail to see what your son's mood has to do with us."

"Why don't you want Winter to come to the Crystal Empire?" Shining asked.

"Because we don't want her exposed to the smug, full-of-themselves, upper class ponies up there!" Crashing declared. "We raised Winter with decent, small town values, and she'll lose all that if she spends too much time up here!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Shining asked Summer.

"Well, no." Summer admitted. "But I don't want my little girl so far from home, without her parents to protect her. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her. I read all about the trouble you had up there lately; All the horrible things that Black Light fellow caused."

"Black Knight." Shining corrected.

"Whatever." Summer shrugged. "The fact is, we don't have that kind of trouble down here. No megalomaniacal ponies, no psychotic giant insects, no living shadows... It's nice and safe down here. Winter is safe and sound, free of any of those horrors, and I'd like her to stay that way."

"I can understand that." Shining nodded. "But still, Winter's a grown mare. She can take care of herself."

"Can you promise me she wouldn't get hurt?" Summer glared. "That there's no chance of her running into some twisted miscreant, or... say, tripping over a giant crystal and hurting herself?"

"Well, not exactly..." Shining frowned.

"My point exactly." Summer said grimly.

"But still, you can't just wrap her in cotton wool all her life." Shining declared. "You should let her make her own choice, walk her own path, that sort of thing."

"Not if that path leads to a stuck-up place like the Crystal Empire!" Crashing yelled. "They're all arrogant, self-centred clods!"

"And you know that for sure?" Cadance glared. "Are you certain everything single one of them is like that?"

Crashing faltered, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well, perhaps not all, but most of them are!" She said stubbournly. "Glittery-skinned snobs, living in their crystal houses... Do they have any idea how much those things would cost in the real world? No, and I don't think they'd care."

"You're not being fair." Cadance glared. "It's true that some royals and nobles are arrogant and stuck-up, but there are many more who are kind and gentle; Shine, Celestia, Fancypants... To judge us all by the example of the few is utter prejudice. How would you like it if other ponies generalised all Mihaymians as lazy, layabout slackers, who do nothing but surf and lay on the beach all day?"

"So, that's what you think of us?" Crashing snarled. "I knew it."

"No, I don't. Even so, that point is moot." Cadance declared. "What matters is that Winter and Anthem love each other. Don't you see that by keeping them apart, you're hurting your daughter?"

"I know what's best for her." Crashing spat.

"It doesn't look that way to me." Cadance declared. "You're breaking her heart. Is that what you want?"

"Well, I..." Crashing stuttered.

"I know you don't like us, or our son." Cadance admitted. "But I'd think you'd care enough about Winter enough for her to be happy."

Crashing closed her mouth in shame.

"And as for you, Summer, you need to believe in Winter." Shining said firmly. "Stop treating her like she's made of glass. Have faith that she can handle whatever's out there. Or is your opinion of her so low, you don't think she can survive a simple train ride?"

Summer lowered his head, sufficiently cowed.

"Maybe they're right, dear..." He told Crashing.

Crashing looked at Winter.

"Please, mom?" Winter pleaded.

"Ohh, fine." Crashing finally gave in. "I suppose one trip won't hurt..."

"Thanks." Winter smiled.

"As long as you promise to play it safe." Summer added.

"Don't worry, I will." Winter nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you guys listened to reason." Shining smiled.

"We might as well have." Crashing shrugged. "Otherwise, you would have just ordered us."

"Of course we wouldn't." Cadance shook her head.

"You'll be needing this back." Summer handed Winter her bit can.

"Thanks, dad." Winter grinned. "I'd better get ready for tomorrow."

"Great." Shining nodded. "We'll let Anthem know you're coming."

"See you soon." Cadance added.

Shining and Cadance returned to the Crystal Empire just after dark. To Anthem's relief, he hadn't had to deal with any major problems; Just a couple of trade disagreements, and a gardening dispute.

"So?" He asked tentatively. "How'd it go?"

"It was a tough sale, but we did it." Shining grinned. "Winter's parents are letting her come."

"She should get here by tomorrow morning." Cadance informed.

"Yes!" Anthem rushed over and hugged them. "Have I ever told you you're the best parents ever?"

"Not lately." Shining joked.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Anthem noted. "That doesn't leave much time. I'd better start getting ready!"

With that, Anthem rushed off.

"Ah, young love." Cadance smiled. "There's really nothing like it."

"Don't I know it." Shining kissed her. "Of course, middle-aged love isn't so bad, either."

"No it isn't." Cadance chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Touring The Crystal Empire

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Eight: Touring The Crystal Empire**

Winter could barely contain herself. She was practically bouncing up on down on her train seat, earning some odd looks from the other passengers. After more than a month, she would finally see her beloved Anthem, and enjoy the sights of the Crystal Empire into the bargain.

As the train pulled into the station, Winter was delighted to see Anthem waiting for her. Stopping only to pick up her suitcase, she rushed out to meet him. Racing onto the platform, she leapt into Anthem's waiting embrace, and they hugged each other tightly, then followed up with a passionate kiss.

"It's so good to see you again, Ant." Winter smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, babe." Anthem replied, nuzzling against her. "It feels good to hold you close again."

"You're too sweet." Winter purred, before pulling away slightly. "Now then, I believe a certain somepony promised me a tour of the Crystal Empire?"

"That I did." Anthem nodded. "But first..." He turned to a nearby guard. "Guard, please see to it that Winter's luggage is taken to the castle."

"As you wish, your highness." The guard took the suitcase.

"Follow me, m'lady." Anthem offered.

"With pleasure." Winter grinned.

Side by side, they left the train station, and entered the Crystal Empire proper. Winter was awestruck by its grandeur. She had seen many pictures of the Empire, but nothing compared to seeing the real thing.

"Wow." Winter gasped, gazing at the crystal structures' majesty. "I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm dreamt of seeing this place all my life, and now it's right here in front of me."

"Is it as good as you imagined?" Anthem asked.

"Better." Winter grinned. "You are so lucky to live in such a beautiful place."

"Can't argue with that." Anthem agreed.

As they walked down the streets, the Crystal Ponies waved and bowed in Anthem's direction.

"Mornin', folks." Anthem said politely.

"Good morning, young prince." A merchant pony smiled. "And who, may I ask, is your lovely companion?"

"This is Winter." Anthem declared. "Winter, this is Shiny Cents, best grocer in the Crystal Empire."

"Hi." Winter smiled.

"A pleasure." Shiny nodded. "Here."

Shiny handed Winter a glistening apple.

"On the house." He smiled. "Any friend of the prince is a friend of mine."

"Thanks." Winter took a bite. "Mmm, delicious!"

"Told you." Anthem grinned. "Now come on. I have lots to show you."

"Lucky me." Winter nuzzled against him. "I have the most handsome tour guide around."

Their first stop was the stadium where the Equestria Games had been held so many years ago. Though it had been used for many sporting events since, at the moment, it was empty.

"Imagine all the incredible sporting events that went on here." Winter mused. "Mihaymi never hosted the Equestria Games, that's for sure."

"Maybe someday, they will." Anthem suggested.

"Here's hoping." Winter nodded. "Hey, wanna race?"

"Race?" Anthem repeated.

"Yeah." Winter nodded. "You and me, once around the track. Loser buys lunch."

"You're on." Anthem grinned.

The two took their places at the starting line.

"And... go!" Winter yelled.

They ran as fast as could, all around the stadium. Ultimately, Winter won by a nose.

"Boom!" She cheered. "You owe me lunch, handsome!"

"Wow... Anthem gasped for breath. "You're some runner."

"What can I say?" Winter chuckled. "I used to race down the beach with my cousin Tsunami. Beat him, too."

"Let's head back to town." Anthem declared. "You can have your pick of the restaurants."

"Oh, goody." Winter smiled. "If that apple I had earlier is anything to go by, this place has some great food."

Winter ended up choosing a small outdoor café. She and Anthem enjoyed some sparkling watercress sandwiches with gleaming fruit smoothies. Once they were sated, the tour continued.

"Where to next, Wint?" Anthem asked.

"How about the library?" Winter replied. "I'd love to read up on the local history."

"Your wish is my command." Anthem nodded.

As they entered the library, Winter was taken aback by the sheer size of it.

"Whoa." She gaped. "You could fit the entire Mihaymi library in here!"

"My aunt Twilight loves this place." Anthem remarked. "Whenever she gets the chance, she drops by for a couple of hours. So, what do you want to read about first?"

"How about the beginning?" Winter asked.

"Right this way." Anthem, well-versed in the library's workings, led her to the right section, and they began reading together.

Though he had read the books himself plenty of times, he enjoyed reading them with Winter, who marvelled in wonder at the knowledge within. When they reached the section about King Sombra, she even placed her hoof on his, clearly disturbed by the mad Unicorn's evil.

Eventually, Winter decided she'd had enough reading for one day, and they left the library.

"Ooh." She stretched. "Might have been sitting for a little too long, there..."

"I know just the cure." Anthem declared.

Anthem brought Winter to the local spa.

"How about a dip in the crystal mud bath?" He offered. "Just the thing for sore joints."

"Swanky." Winter chuckled. "Never had a regular mud bath before, let alone a crystal one..."

"You'll love it." Anthem declared. "Trust me."

Winter slipped into the green mud.

"Wooh, squishy." She giggled. "Care to join me?"

"You bet." Anthem grinned, slipping in beside her.

"I feel better already." Winter purred.

After the mud bath, Winter had a massage, a hooficure, and even had her mane styled into ringlets. Anthem gladly paid for it all.

"How do you feel, hon?" Anthem asked.

"Like a new me." Winter beamed. "Thanks, Ant."

"My pleasure." Anthem smiled.

Their next stop was the very centrepiece of the Empire, the Crystal Heart.

"So this thing is really powered by the love and hope of the Crystal Ponies?" Winter asked.

"That's right." Anthem nodded. "And all that love and hope gets beamed out all over Equestria."

"I had no idea this place was so important." Winter declared.

"Well, like my mom always says, 'every place is important'." Anthem shrugged. "The Empire's importance is just... a little more obvious than most."

As they continued on towards the castle, Winter noticed something carved into the side.

"What's this?" She peered at it. "'Slot wuz here?' Who's Slot?"

"I have no idea." Anthem lied.

"And there's some others, too." Winter pointed to a picture of what looked a pony with spiked hair, wearing a mask. "'El Barto was here'…" Then she turned to another one. "'Brooks was here'... And what's this?"

There was a chair beside the wall, a length of rope hanging about it.

"What's with the rope?" Winter asked. "And the chair?"

"The guards use it as a shortcut to their barracks." Anthem pointed. "The rope leads into a little back door up there, see?"

"Oh, yeah..." Winter nodded. "I'd use a ladder, but whatever floats your boat..."

Finally, they entered the crystal castle.

"Our final stop." Anthem announced. "The one, the only, crystal castle!"

"Whoa..." Winter stared. The castle's opulence put the rest of the Empire to shame. "This is awesome..."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Anthem shrugged. "When you grow up in a place like this, you kinda get used to this... Though after Black Knight's attack, the place is looking better then ever."

"I read about him in the papers." Winter declared. "Rotten piece of slime. Just hearing about the things he did makes my skin crawl. He got what was comin' to him in the end though, didn't he?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Anthem shrugged. He didn't want to speak ill of the dead, for Shine's sake. "Come on. The tour's not over yet..."

Anthem led Winter to the throne room, where Shining and Cadance were.

"Hello, Winter." Shining smiled. "Enjoying your visit?"

"Sure am." Winter nodded. "Especially considering who my tour guide is."

Winter nuzzled against Anthem, causing him to blush. He felt a little awkward about them being romantic in front of his parents.

"Thanks for having me, by the way." Winter added. "And for talking some sense into my folks."

"We're just glad you're here, dear." Cadance said warmly. "We've got one of the guest bedrooms all set up for you. Your luggage is already there."

"Great." Winter smiled.

"Come on, Wint." Anthem urged. "I'll show you my room."

"Keep the door open, young stallion." Shining instructed.

"Sure, dad..." Anthem rolled his eyes.

Anthem led Winter up to his room. It was quite a large place, with a king-sized bed, and it's own bathroom.

"Nice place." Winter declared. "Makes my room look like a dump."

They sat down on Anthem's bed.

"Alone at last." Anthem smiled, brushing one of Winter's new ringlets with his hoof.

"Yep." Winter nodded. "Just the two of us. Ready to make up for lost time?"

"Am I ever." Anthem chuckled.

The two wrapped their hooves around each other, and pressed their lips together, engaging in the mother of all make-out sessions.

Afterwards, they came down for dinner, joining Shining and Cadance at the dining table.

"Had fun, did you?" Cadance chuckled.

"We sure did." Winter giggled.

"That's my boy." Shining grinned. "All the stallions in this family know how to treat a lady."

Anthem cringed in embarrassment. Winter simply shrugged it off, feeding him some of her food, t which he gladly returned the favour. Once they'd had their fill, they went up to the balcony to watch the sun set.

"Amazing." Winter smiled, as the light of the setting sun reflected off the Empire's many crystal structures.

"It's something, all right." Anthem agreed, putting a hoof around her. "But it's nothing compared to the view I have right now."

"You're not so hard on the eyes yourself." Winter nuzzled against him.

After spending the night at the castle (with a lot more kissing involved), Winter returned to the train station in the morning, escorted by Anthem.

"See you soon." She kissed Anthem.

"You know it." Anthem nodded, rubbing noses with his beloved. "And next time, I'll be coming to you."

"Can't wait." Winter purred.

"Me neither." Anthem grinned.

They kissed one last time, then Winter boarded her train back to Mihaymi. They waved to each other as the train chugged away, already looking forward to their next encounter.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Old Wounds

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Nine: Old Wounds**

Another month had passed since Winter had visited the Crystal Empire. She had received a letter from Anthem, revealing that he finally had some free time, and would be coming down to Mihaymi to visit her. Winter was currently racing around her home, making sure everything was neat and tidy.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Crashing remarked. "Normally, I have to tell you two or three times just to get you to clean your room."

"This place needs to be spick and span." Winter smiled.

"And why is that?" Crashing asked.

"Because Anthem's coming down here in a couple of days!" Winter cheered.

"Oh." Crashing frowned. "Of course."

"Don't get too excited, mom." Winter snarked.

"And how long will your coltfriend be staying?" Crashing asked.

"Just a day or so." Winter admitted. "It's all he could manage right now, with that busy schedule of his. You know how it is."

"'Busy'?" Crashing snorted. "Busy doing what? Sitting on a throne all day? Eating a banquet? Getting his hooves polished?"

"Not cool, mom." Winter pouted. "Be nice. He's my coltfriend, after all."

"Like I could ever forget." Crashing sighed. "However, as long as you're cleaning up, could you do me a favor and wash the sofa cushions?"

"Huh, can't believe I forgot about those." Winter realized. "I'll get right on it."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of my daughter dating a prince." Crashing muttered as she walked away.

Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Empire, Anthem was already packing for his trip.

"Let's see..." He looked over his belongings, wanting to travel light. "Toothbrush, definitely. Breath spray, obviously..."

"Anthem!" Cadance's voice rang out.

"Just a sec!" Anthem called, putting aside his prospective luggage.

Anthem raced down into the study. Cadance was over two months pregnant, and it was starting to show.

"What's up, mom?" Anthem asked.

"Could you run down to Shiny Cent's grocery stand?" Cadance asked. "I have a sudden craving for chocolate-covered leeks."

"Um... okay, mom." Anthem nodded. He gagged as he left the room. "Chocolate-covered leeks? Yuck!"

Shining passed by Anthem as he left.

"Sending Ant on another supply run?" Shining smiled knowingly.

"Can't help it." Cadance shrugged. "I'm starving for some chocolate-covered leeks!"

"You know, it's been so long since the last time you were pregnant, I forgot all about those weird cravings of yours." Shining mused. "What was it last time, honey-dipped sprouts?"

"With chili." Cadance smiled.

"Yummy..." Shining cringed.

Anthem returned soon after, with some leeks, and a jar of chocolate.

"Here you go." He handed them to Cadance.

"At last!" Cadance beamed. She unscrewed the lid of the jar, dipped a leek in it, then ate the now chocolate-covered vegetable. "Mmmm..."

"No offense mom, but I don't get how you can eat that stuff." Anthem grimaced. "Leeks are okay by themselves, but with chocolate?! Ew!"

"He's got a point, dear." Shining agreed.

"What are you saying?" Cadance suddenly got angry. "That I have no palate? That my tastebuds are all wrong? Why are you both so against me?!"

Anthem took a step back, surprised by his mother's outburst.

"Mood swings." Shining told him.

"I can't help it!" Cadance started tearing up. "I _am_ pregnant, you know!"

"Easy, honey." Shining walked over to her. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"I know." Cadance sniffed, embracing Shining. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Shining smiled.

"Come on, Anthem." Cadance grinned. "Get in here."

A touch perturbed by Cadance's sudden shift in moods, Anthem joined the hug.

"Ah, my boys." Cadance sighed. "What would I do without you?"

After holding them for a while, Cadance suddenly released them.

"Ooh, you know what would go great with these chocolate leeks?" She smiled. "Whipped cream! With a cherry on top!"

She raced out of the room.

"Was that what you had to deal with when mom was pregnant with me?" Anthem asked his father.

"Pretty much." Shining shrugged. "Believe it or not, you get used to it pretty quick. You'd better hope Winter doesn't wind up like that someday."

"Dad..." Anthem blushed. "We've only just started dating! Let's not bring... _that..._ up just yet!"

"Sorry, kiddo." Shining chuckled. "I heard how Big Red got when Mist had that out-of-wedlock pregnancy. He almost murdered that Blue Blazes kid. I'd hate to imagine what Winter's mom would do to you if something like that happened."

"I'd rather not think about it." Anthem shuddered.

"Of course you wouldn't." Shining nodded. "That Crashing isn't the friendliest pony around, even at the best of times."

"Tell me about." Anthem sighed. "But she's Winter's mom, so I have to at least try to be nice to her. Even if she won't return the favor..."

Not long after the sun rose over Mihaymi the next day, Winter continued her one-pony cleaning crusade.

"My, what a little cleaning dynamo our daughter is." Summer remarked. "Perhaps that prince of hers should visit more often!"

"Hmph." Crashing huffed. She was a little cranky, having been kept up by Winter rushing about her room, trying to make sure everything was just right (Summer was a hard sleeper, so he didn't have that problem).

"Okay, almost done." Winter smiled.

"As much as I'm enjoying a clean house, I honestly don't why you're bothering." Crashing declared. "No matter how clean this house is, it won't be good enough for your perfect little prince."

"Oh, really?" Winter stopped what she was doing. "What makes you say that?"

"His kind are raised in castles." Crashing sneered. "As far as they're concerned, places like this are hovels, not fit to house rats."

"Not Anthem." Winter protested.

"He hides it better than the rest, I'll admit." Crashing frowned. "But deep down, he's just like them; Stuck-up, privileged snobs, who look down on working class ponies."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think, dear?" Summer spoke up.

"It's the truth!" Crashing glared at her husband. "It's something I've learned firsthoof."

"And how exactly did you learn that, anyway?" Winter asked. "What happened to make you hate royalty so much?"

"You really want to know?" Crashing sighed. "Then I'll tell you: It was about thirty years ago. There was word around the town that one of the royals from Canterlot, a 'Lord Nobleblood', would be visiting our town. I was in the park that day when he came passing by…"

_In her mind's eye, Crashing saw her twelve year old self playing around, enjoying a lovely summer's day, when a pony caught her eye. It was a tall white stallion, with a gray mane and goatee, both groomed to perfection, with green eyes and a golden crown cutie mark._

"I was so excited. I had never met royalty before and since he was right there, I thought I could talk to him..."

_The young Crashing rushed over to Nobleblood._

_"Excuse me, your highness?" She asked._

_"Yes, little filly." Nobleblood said haughtily. "What is it?"_

_"I'd just like to say what an honor it is for me to meet you." Crashing squeed. "And that you've chosen to visit our little town. It's so exciting!"_

_"Yes, I suppose it is." Nobleblood smirked. "You commoner ponies live such pointless, humdrum lives. Having somepony of my stature walk by would no doubt bring some value to your dreary little existence."_

_"Um... sure." Crashing nodded, confused. "So, may I ask what brought you down here?"_

_"It's rather silly." Nobleblood shook his head. "My naïve cousin Celestia was so insistent that I come down here to talk trades with the mayor. Said she was too busy with other matters at the time. I just don't know what goes on in that old mare's head sometimes."_

_"She... probably means well." Crashing muttered, before lighting up. "Hey, could I possibly have your autograph?"_

_"Autograph?" Nobleblood looked at her incredulously. "Who do you think I am, some airheaded celebrity?"_

_"Please?" Crashing begged._

_"I don't do autographs, little filly." Nobleblood made to walk away. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."_

_"Wait, please!" Crashing rushed after him. "Just one little autograph?"_

_Crashing slipped on some mud, and crashed into Nobleblood, knocking him in a mud puddle._

_"Gah!" Nobleblood cried._

_"Sorry!" She apologized._

_"Sorry?" Nobleblood growled, covered head to hoof in mud. "Sorry?! Look what you've done! My perfect coat, my flawless mane, ruined!"_

_"I-I'm sorry..." Crashing stuttered. "I didn't mean... I was just-"_

_"Oh, me, me, me!" Nobleblood roared. "All you commoners think about is yourselves. Well, what about my needs? I'm going to have to book an emergency session at the spa to clean up this mess!"_

_"I'm sorry..." Crashing repeated, tears stinging her eyes._

_"Oh, you're sorry?" Nobleblood glared at her. "Well, sorry doesn't fix the damage you've caused. Blasted commoners, you're all the same; Too wrapped up in your pointless, mediocre lives to consider the needs of better, more sophisticated ponies! What business did you have even speaking to me?"_

_"I..." Crashing sniffed._

_"Have you no idea who I am?!" Nobleblood snarled, "I am Lord Nobleblood Crest the Third, one of Equestria's most influential leaders under the princesses themselves! And you had the gaul to sully my magnificence with your small town filth? Do you have any idea what I could do to you, you little gutter rat? I could have your rat-infested hovel torn down, forcing you and your ne'er-do-well family out onto the streets of this sordid little burg! I could have your father fired from whatever dead-end job he's in, and make sure he never works in this town again. Or better yet, I could just tear the whole place down, and have it replaced by a golf course! I'd be doing Equestria a favour in the long run: No grotty little town and it's serf inhabitants fouling up the countryside!"_

_"I... I just..." Crashing stuttered, too scared to go any further._

_"Why are you still here?!" Nobleblood demanded. "Why don't you go and crawl back into the hole you come from before I make good on these threats!"_

_Crashing ran away, crying her eyes out. Nobleblood turned and left, still griping about his muddy form._

_"Filthy Earth Ponies..." Nobleblood growled, rubbing off more mud, "I pray to Faust that my son doesn't consort himself with these mud crawlers..."_

"And that's why I hate royalty so much." Crashing finished. "One simple mistake, and that Nobleblood cad savagely tore into me. I was just a filly, and he made me feel like nothing." She sighed. "And I fear that when it comes down to it, Anthem will be the very same..."

"Mom, that was horrible..." Winter admitted. "But still, it was just one pony. Didn't you ever meet any other royals?"

"Not until the Crystal Royals showed up, no." Crashing shrugged. "What of it?"

"Don't you see?" Winter urged. "You've let one bad experience sour your views on royals as a whole."

"I have not." Crashing countered. "That encounter simply opened my eyes on what they really are."

"Did it, mom?" Winter asked. "Or did it just make you bitter and prejudiced?"

"Excuse me?!" Crashing gasped. "If anyone was the prejudiced one, it was that royal piece of s-"

"Now, dear, Winter has a point." Summer chimed in. "One bad apple doesn't ruin the whole bunch, you know."

"We're not talking about apples." Crashing growled.

"I know this Lord Nobleblood guy was a jerk, but the others can't all be like him." Winter declared. "Did you see Anthem and his parents ever act that way, even once?"

"Well, no..." Crashing admitted. "But-"

"But nothing." Winter shot back. "All these years, your hatred for royals was down to you getting your feelings hurt as a little filly by one. You've got to let that go, and move on."

"Well, I..." Crashing muttered.

"Please, mom?" Winter begged. "Give Anthem a chance. A real chance. For me?"

Crashing looked at Summer, who nodded in approval.

"I suppose I can try." She sighed. "For you, Winter."

"Thanks, mom." Winter hugged her.

The next day, Anthem arrived outside the house. He knocked on the door, and Winter answered.

"Hi. Winter smiled.

"Hi." Anthem grinned, as he kissed her. "Are your parents home? I brought you all gifts."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Winter smiled.

"But I did." Anthem chuckled.

Anthem fished around in his suitcase and brought out an object wrapped in paper and bubblewrap. Winter unwrapped it to find a crystal rose inside.

"Whoa, Ant..." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Anthem nodded.

As they entered the living room, Winter showed off her gift.

"Look what Anthem got me!" She smiled.

"How lovely!" Summer smiled. "Isn't it, dear?"

"I suppose." Crashing shrugged.

"And this is for you, sir." Anthem dipped back into his suitcase, bringing out a Crystal Empire snowglobe. "Winter told me you collect these?"

"Indeed, I do." Summer took the globe. "I don't have one like this in my collection, though. Thank you, my boy."

"No problem." Anthem nodded. "And I got something for you too, Mrs. Waves."

"Oh, really?" Crashing raised her eyebrow. "Another fancy bauble, I suppose?"

"Not quite." Anthem shook his head. He took out a piece of paper, and gave it to Crashing.

"Sapphire Shores." She read. "Wait, _the_ Sapphire Shores?! This is her autograph?"

"Winter told me you were a fan." Anthem declared. "Sapphire visited the Empire a couple of weeks ago, and I figured her autograph would make quite a gift for you."

"I don't know what to say." Crashing smiled, genuinely touched. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anthem nodded. "It's the least I can do in exchange for you letting me stay here."

"I'll, er... get lunch started, shall I?" Crashing said awkwardly.

As she entered the kitchen, Crashing found herself thinking _'Perhaps this royal isn't so bad after all...'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. A Family Thing

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Ten: A Family Thing**

Every year, the Crystal Empire held a royal function, attended by members of the royal family on the anniversary of the Empire's return. Anthem and his family had of course been attending the function every year since he was born. There were originally talks about forgoing the function in light of the Crystal Sun incident, but in the end, it was agreed that the function should take place, in order to prove that the royalty of Equestria could stand firm, no matter what disaster befell them.

Anthem had quickly grown bored with the function over the years. Though occasionally, his cousins and the other young royals would attend, they didn't always, and Anthem quite often found himself alone in his boredom. This year would be different, though. He had sent a letter to Winter, inviting her and her parents to the function. A couple of months had passed, and their general rota of visits had held. But Anthem thought Winter and her might enjoy attending such a big event, even offering to send a carriage to pick them up, ensuring they wouldn't have to pay train fare for their trip.

Of course, Winter could never turn down a chance to see Anthem. Her parents were a little more reluctant, but she managed to convince them.

"It'd be rude to say 'no'." Winter told Crashing.

"We can't just go gallivanting off to some fancy party." Crashing declared. "What are we, some snooty rich family?"

"Aw, mom..." Winter rolled her eyes. "Don't play that card again..."

"I think it's a great idea." Summer smiled. "I can't remember the last time we had a night out. It'll be good to get out of the house for a while."

"Well... I suppose..." Crashing admitted wistfully.

"Come on, mom." Winter pleaded. "It'll be a family thing. You keep saying we should do more stuff together."

"Ohh, I suppose one night away wouldn't hurt." Crashing capitulated. "Let's do it."

"Yes!" Winter cheered. "You're the best, mom!"

On the day of the summit, Winter and her family dressed up in their best clothes, and awaited the carriage's arrival. It came in soon after.

"Right this way, ladies and gentlestallions." One of the Pegasi pulling the carriage urged.

"Very swanky." Summer declared, as the family boarded the carriage.

"It's cheaper than the train, I suppose." Crashing sniffed.

Once the passengers were aboard, the carriage lifted off into the sky, arriving at the Crystal Empire a few hours later.

"My word." Summer gazed at the gleaming architecture. "What a sight!"

"I knew I should've brought my sunglasses." Crashing squinted.

The carriage touched down just outside the castle. The sun was setting in the background. Anthem and his parents were there to meet them. Cadance's bump was really coming along.

"Hey, Wint." Anthem smiled. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." Winter pecked him on the cheek. "And thanks for the invite."

"Thank _you_ for coming." Anthem replied. "Just between you and me, this thing's kind of a snoozefest."

"Well, I'm sure I can keep you... entertained." Winter purred.

"Oh, I'm counting on that..." Anthem chuckled.

As the lovebirds entered the castle, Shining and Cadance walked over to Crashing and Summer.

"Nice to see you again." Shining smiled.

"And you as well, your highness." Summer bowed politely.

"My, my." Crashing looked at Cadance's bump. "Your little royal's growing fast, isn't it? What are you: three, four months along?"

"Close enough." Cadance shrugged. "This is a pleasant surprise, though. I didn't think you'd be willing to come to an event like this."

"It was mostly for Winter." Crashing admitted. "That, and I heard this thing was catered, and it's so nice not to have to cook for a change. Not that you'd know anything about that..."

"Now, dear, be gracious to our hosts." Summer chided her.

"Yes, yes..." Crashing rolled her eyes.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Shining suggested.

Meanwhile, Anthem was showing Winter around.

"There sure are a lot of important ponies here." Winter noted. "I'm a little nervous, to be honest..."

"Don't be." Anthem assured. "They eat and sleep just like everypony else, you know."

"Hey, Ant!"

To Anthem's delight, Dusk Glow approached him, joined by his wife, Dazzle. By this point in time, they had a son, Sparkling Night, who was currently back in Ponyville, being babysat by his grandmother, Rarity.

"Hey, Dusk." Anthem smiled. "Good to see you."

"Well, well." Dusk turned to Winter. "Is this the marefriend I've heard so much about?"

"Yep." Anthem grinned. "Dusk Glow, meet Winter Beach."

"Hi." Winter smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Dusk grinned. "And this is my mare, Dazzle."

"Hello." Dazzle smiled.

"Oh, wow." Winter gaped. "You're Dazzle, the famous model! You won the award for 'best up-and-comer!"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..." Dazzle chuckled. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's about time you got yourself a mare." Dusk nudged Anthem playfully. "Crab thought you may have been... y'know."

"Well, you can tell him I'm not." Anthem said indignantly.

"I loved the show you did in Fillydelphia." Winter told Dazzle. "I saw the pictures in a magazine. They were fantastic."

"Thanks very much." Dazzle smiled. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

At the same time, Crashing and Summer were walking with Shining and Cadance towards some of the older royals.

"Hello, there." Celestia took notice of the newcomers. "And who are our guests?"

"You remember I told you about Anthem's marefriend, Winter?" Cadance declared. "These are her parents: Crashing Waves and Summer Breeze."

"Welcome to our little summit." Celestia said pleasantly.

Crashing and Summer said nothing for a moment, in awe of the princess of the day.

"It-it's an honor, your highness." Summer bowed. "Truly."

"I, er... wow." Crashing gaped, her dislike of royals apparently not extending to Celestia.

"Nice to meet you." Celestia smiled indulgently, used to such behavior. "Feel free to mingle."

"As you command..." Summer muttered faintly.

Once Celestia left to talk to the others, Summer and Crashing shared an awestruck look.

"I bet they're glad they came now." Shining whispered to Cadance.

Luna and Gothic approached Celestia.

"It's good to know things are getting back to normal after everything that's happened." Gothic declared.

"So true, my dear." Luna nodded. "By the way, Celestia, where's Shine?"

"Oh, he couldn't bring himself to come." Celestia declared. "He doesn't think he should be celebrating anything so soon after Black died. He also said he had to help Big Red with the boys, back in Dodge Junction. In the meantime, I'll just have to have enough fun for both of us."

"You always do." Luna said encouragingly.

After chatting with Dusk and Dazzle, Anthem and Winter moved through the function, greeting other ponies. At one point, they came across Caboose, who was providing security.

"Good evening, Valiant Heart!" He waved at Anthem. "It's been ages!"

"That's 'Anthem', Caboose." Anthem said wearily. "You always get my name wrong."

"Sorry, Anthem." Caboose apologized. "I must have some kind of mental block. Either that, or you really look like that 'Valiant Heart' pony."

"I wouldn't know." Anthem shrugged.

"And this lovely lady must be that marefriend I've heard tell about." Caboose smiled at Winter. "Red June, right?"

"Winter Beach, actually." Winter corrected.

"Oh, right." Caboose nodded. "I was close, though."

"How is that close?" Winter asked.

"It has the same amount of words in it." Caboose declared. "Anyways, enjoy the party!"

Winter frowned as Caboose walked away.

"What's up with him?" She asked Anthem.

"Oh, he's always like that." Anthem declared. "He's one of the best Royal Guards around, though. He's the lieutenant back in Canterlot."

"No offense, but they may want to work on their recruitment program over there." Winter declared.

Over with the adults, Crashing and Summer had performed meet and greets with several other royals and nobles. Crashing was actually beginning to enjoy herself. But then she came face to face with Prince Blueblood, and the color drained from her face.

"No... no..." Crashing gaped, "It can't be..."

"Good evening." Blueblood smiled, "So glad you could make it tonight."

"It's a pleasure to see you." Dusty added.

"YOU!" Crashing roared at Blueblood.

"Me... what?" Blueblood asked, concerned at Crashing's angry.

Crashing suddenly slugged him in the face.

"That's been a long time coming, you foul piece of slime!" She yelled.

However, in a flash, she was punched to the ground.

"How dare you!" Dusty growled. "What is the matter with you?!"

"Ugh!" Crashing stumbled. "I didn't think a royal would pack such a punch..."

"You'd be surprised." Dusty declared. "My uncle Salt taught me one hundred and one ways to decapitate a stallion."

"You mean 'incapacitate', don't you dear?" Blueblood asked, rubbed the spot he had been hit.

"You heard me right." Dusty replied, before turning back to Crashing. "Why did you just hit my husband?"

"My apologies." Crashing told her, as she got up. "It just... your husband bares an uncanny resemblance to this noble I had a bad experience with in my youth. Nobleblood, his name was."

"Nobleblood?" Blueblood rose to his hooves, before frowning, "Oh... that explains it."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought I was over it, but then..." Crashing stammered.

"No, no, I don't blame you. You aren't the first pony who wanted to slug my father in the face." Blueblood sighed.

"Father?" Crashing raised a brow. "Wait, so you're _his_ son?" She glanced at him up and down. "Well, it's certainly a strong family resemblance..."

"Yeah. I guess I picked the wrong day to stop using mane coloring." Blueblood gave a small chuckle.

"I see." Crashing noted. "Well, you certainly have his sense of style..."

"Thanks." Blueblood nodded. "I apologize for whatever my father did to you. He wasn't the best pony to be around…"

"He wasn't, alright." Crashing said with distaste. "He treated me like a bit of dirt on his hoof. Our encounter left…a rather lasting impression on me."

"If it's any consolation, he treated everypony like that." Blueblood recalled. "Even I wasn't safe from his smug superiority... he remained that way till the day he passed away..."

"Good riddance." Crashing snarled.

"Crashing..." Summer frowned.

"It's fine." Blueblood sighed. "He and I never really got along to begin with. I loved him, like all sons love their fathers. But it seems the feeling wasn't reciprocated..."

"So he was a jerk to everypony, then." Crashing frowned. "He even looked down on his own son. Such callousness..."

"Alas, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Blueblood declared. "I used to be just like him. Until I met my darling Dusty here... she changed how I looked at things nowadays. She was a maid when we first met, you know."

"Really?" Crashing gasped, surprised.

"It's true." Dusty smiled. "I hold the distinct honor of being the commoner who won Blue's heart."

"How romantic..." Summer cooed.

"I suppose it is." Crashing agreed. "Just like Anthem and Winter..."

"Besides, I'm not the first of the lower class to marry a royal." Dusty shrugged, "Shine was a rancher, Flash and Shining were guards, Gothic a courier... heck, a sideshow magician became king of the changelings."

"I just don't understand it... why would ponies like you turn your back on your life just to live it up at some castle?" Crashing shook her head.

"Well, when it comes to love, none of that matters." Dusty smiled. "We all must follow our hearts, no matter where they may take us."

"Maybe..." Crashing muttered. "Though I'm a little worried at how far Winter's heart will take her..."

"Well, it's nice knowing our daughter won't be lonely amongst ponies of your caliber when she and Anthem tie the knot." Summer smiled.

"Let's not go too far, there." Crashing admonished him.

Meanwhile, Anthem and Winter had taken time out from talking with the others to watch the stars from the castle balcony.

"Your family is really great, Ant." Winter declared. "I gotta admit, I was a little worried that it would turn out mom was actually right about royals being stuck up and snobby, and you and your parents were just the exception. But I was wrong. They're all so nice."

"Yeah, we're all ponies underneath." Anthem nodded.

"Even that Caboose guy was okay... in his own weird way." Winter admitted.

"You'll get used to that." Anthem told her. "Believe it or not, you actually start liking it."

"Now _that's_ weird." Winter chuckled. "Thanks again for the invite. This has been a great night."

"Every night's a great night when I spend it with you." Anthem smiled.

"Corny..." Winter rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, I like corn."

Winter leaned in and kissed Anthem on the lips.

"That's me." Anthem smirked. "I'd have to be lucky to get a mare like you."

All too soon, the festivities wound down, and the guests began to depart. This included Winter and her parents.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had a wonderful time." Crashing told Cadance. "Good food, surprisingly amiable company..."

"Perhaps you could come back next year." Cadance offered.

"Perhaps." Crashing shrugged.

"It certainly was a night to remember." Summer declared. "Coming, Winter?"

"Just a sec, dad." Winter called, planting one more kiss on Anthem before.

"See you soon." Anthem smiled.

Winter's family got back into the carriage, and it took off.

"Don't be strangers!" Shining called.

"So, not so bad after all, was it?" Winter asked Crashing.

"I'll admit, it had it's moments." Crashing smiled.

"I told you it would be good to get out of the house." Summer chuckled.

"Yes, yes." Crashing rolled her eyes. "You can both play 'I told you so' when we get home."

"Is that a promise?" Winter teased.

The family laughed as their carriage flew them home.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Big Brother

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Eleven: Big Brother**

The time had finally come. After eleven months of pregnancy, Cadance was about to give birth. Shining Armor had rushed her to the Crystal Empire hospital after her water had broken, leaving Anthem in charge of the castle, should any emergencies arise.

After an hour or so, Anthem began pacing with worry. He was concerned that something could go wrong with the birth, resulting in harm to the foal and/or his mother. He wished Winter could be there to provide comfort to him, but her next visit wasn't for another couple of days.

It wasn't until night fell that Anthem finally received word from the hospital; Both Cadance and the foal were doing fine, and they would be home in the morning. Anthem breathed a sigh of relief.

As he prepared for bed, Anthem reflected on what life would be like with a baby sister.

_'I'm a big brother now.'_ He thought. _'I'm not an only child anymore.'_

Anthem barely slept that night, his mind reeling over the possibilities.

The next morning, his parents returned after breakfast, Cadance carrying a small bundle.

"Anthem, meet your new little sister." Shining smiled.

The filly had Cadance's coat and Shining's mane. Her eyes were like lavender orbs.

"Her name is Twyla." Cadance whispered. "Twyla Crystal."

"Hi, Twyla." Anthem smiled, extending a hoof. "I'm Anthem. I'm your big brother."

Twyla yawned. Snuggling against her mother's side, she fell asleep.

"She's still tired, poor little thing." Shining cooed.

"I'll take her to her crib." Cadance whispered.

Anthem couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by his first encounter with his new sister. He had hoped for some sort of recognition. Still, it was early days, and he was confident Twyla would get to like him.

Before long, the rest of the family arrived to meet the new little princess.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Dusty sighed.

"Just like her mother." Blueblood agreed.

"She reminds me of Miracle when she was just born." Celestia smiled.

"I think Miracle was a little bit cuter, though." Shine added.

"How does it feel to be new parents again, after all this time?" Luna asked.

"Exhausting." Cadance sighed. "I'd forgotten how much work a foal can be."

"And rewarding." Shining added. "The look on that little sweetheart's face makes it all worth it."

"So true." Cadance nuzzled Twyla.

"She'll be in the best of hooves with you two." Gothic declared.

"And Anthem." Twilight grinned. "Twyla's lucky to have a big brother like her."

Anthem, a few feet away from the gathering, balked a little at Twilight's words. He had no idea how to be a big brother. He was certain he could handle it when he first heard the news, but now, he wasn't so sure. There was so much he could share with Twyla: Playing, learning, watching her grow... He truly wanted to be the best big brother he could be, but he had no clue where to start.

He could've shared his worries with his parents, but they were so happy and excited to have Twyla to care for, and he didn't want to spoil that for them.

The next day, Winter arrived at the train station. Winter greeted her with their standard hug and kiss.

"So, what's been goin' on?" Anthem asked.

"Well, my mom finally had the foal." Anthem revealed.

"No way!" Winter beamed. "Colt or filly?"

"Filly." Anthem answered. "Her name's Twyla Crystal."

"What a pretty name." Winter smiled. "I have to see her."

"Oh, you will." Anthem chuckled. "Mom and dad are so proud of having her. They'll probably shove her right into your face the minute you come in."

Anthem's prediction wasn't too far off, as it turned out. Shining and Cadance tended to care for Twyla in shifts, balancing their royal duties with her needs. At the moment, it was Cadance's turn.

"Hello, Winter!" Cadance smiled, carrying Twyla. "Twyla, say hello to Winter."

"Wa!" Twyla gurgled.

"She's adorable!" Winter took Twyla in her hooves. "Hi, Twyla! I'm your auntie Winter!"

"Gee!" Twyla squealed.

Winter replied by blowing raspberries on her tummy, causing the foal to giggle wildly. But then, her nose turned up.

"Ew, I think somepony needs a diaper change." She cringed.

"Leave that to me." Cadance took Twyla back, and to her room to change.

"You're so lucky, Ant." Winter declared. "She's the sweetest little foal I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, I guess..." Anthem sighed.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Nothing really." Anthem shrugged. "I just... don't know if I'm cut out to be a big brother."

"What makes you say that?" Winter asked.

"I've been an only child for so long." Anthem sighed. "I'm so unused to even the idea of having a little sister. And then there's the huge age gap between us. If there was only a few years between us, like my cousins Dusk and Starlight, it wouldn't be such a big deal. Heck, if it was around ten years like Shine and Mist, it would still be fine, but two decades? What if we can't... y'know, connect?"

"Of course you'll connect." Winter smiled. "A kind, caring stallion like you? Twyla will adore you!"

"I hope so..." Anthem sighed. "I really do..."

"I wish I could you, Ant." Winter declared. "But I'm not exactly an expert on sibling bonding. I've always been an only child."

"That's okay, Wint." Anthem smiled. "It's not your problem, it's mine."

"Of course it's my problem." Winter admonished him. "You're my coltfriend, remember?"

"As if I could ever forget." Anthem beamed.

Cadance soon returned, carrying Twyla (who wore a fresh diaper).

"Here we are." She smiled. "Who's ready for more playtime?"

"Me!" Winter beamed, once again taking Twyla in her hooves. "Did you miss me, Twyla?"

"Ba!" Twyla gurgled happily.

"I missed you too!" Winter gently bounced the filly on her knee.

Anthem couldn't help but smile. Despite her solitary upbringing, Winter really had a way with foals.

_'Why can't I be like that with Twyla?'_ He pondered. _'What am I missing?'_

"Here you go." Winter suddenly passed Twyla over to Anthem. "Time to play with your big brother!"

"Uh... hi, Twyla." Anthem said awkwardly. "Remember me?"

Twyla stuck her hoof in Anthem's mouth, exploring it.

"Gareful 'ere!" Anthem mumbled.

After searching Anthem's mouth, Twyla started pulling and tugging at her brother's face.

"Okay, this is a little weird..." Anthem frowned, as his cheeks were poked and prodded.

Twyla's face suddenly turned sour, and she started crying.

"WAAAA!" She cried.

"W-what did I do?" Anthem panicked.

"Nothing, dear." Cadance took Twyla. "She's probably hungry. Time for your bottle, little filly."

Cadance took Twyla to the kitchen.

"Well, that could have gone better." Anthem sighed.

"That wasn't your fault, Ant." Winter told him. "Twyla couldn't help being hungry."

"She's not that grabby with anypony else." Anthem noted. "Maybe she thinks I'm weird!"

"She doesn't think you're weird." Winter rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" Anthem asked frantically. "You don't speak foal!"

"Okay, just calm down." Winter urged. "Just relax."

Anthem took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He told Winter. "I just don't want to mess this up. I want to be the best big brother I can to Twyla."

"I know." Winter smiled. "You just need to stop being so nervous. Be yourself, and she can't help but love you."

"I'll try." Anthem nodded.

That evening, at dinner, Anthem offered to feed Twyla her evening bottle. It seemed to go well at first, but then Twyla grabbed the bottle and shook it, spraying Anthem with milk. When he tried to burp her, she threw up over his back.

He offered to help Cadance put her down for the night, but was pelted by her stuffed toys. The next morning, he put her in her highchair, and she struck him on the head with her rattle for his troubles.

"She hates me." Anthem groaned, as he walked Winter backed to the train station. "I just know it."

"She doesn't hate you." Winter countered.

"Of course she does." Anthem sighed. "She doesn't act like that with anypony else."

"She's a foal." Winter told him. "She's just doing what foals do. Don't let that stop you. Just keep on trying."

"I will." Anthem kissed her goodbye. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough." Winter grinned.

After Winter's train departed, Anthem returned to the castle. As he walked into the throne room, he passed his father, who noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's with the long face, pal?" Shining asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Anthem declared.

"Come on, son." Shining frowned. "You can't pull one over on your old stallion. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Anthem sighed.

"No 'but's." Shining declared. "Let's hear it."

"It's... Twyla." Anthem admitted.

"What about Twyla?" Shining asked.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good big brother to her." Anthem confessed. "She doesn't really seem to like me, anyway."

"Don't be so sure." Shining grinned. "I've seen the way she plays with you."

"Plays?" Anthem asked.

"You know." Shining nodded. "The bottle, the toys, the rattle... she was just having a little fun with you."

"She was?" Anthem briefly perked up. "Still, I don't know if I'm cut out for this..."

Shining chuckled lightly.

"What?" Anthem asked.

"You know who you remind of?" Shining asked.

"Who?" Anthem replied.

"Me." Shining grinned. "When your aunt Twilight was born, I was so worried that I wouldn't be a good big brother to her. I could barely let myself hold her, out of worry I'd drop or hurt her."

"So what happened?" Anthem asked.

"One day, my parents had me look after her while they were out." Shining recalled. "She started crying all of a sudden. Some... instinct took over. I walked over to her, picked her up, and started rocking her in my hooves. She calmed down right away. Then she looked at me, and gave me the sweetest smile ever. It was then that I knew I could be the greatest big brother ever."

"Wow." Anthem whistled.

Just then, the sound of Twyla crying filled the air. Anthem and Shining ran to the next room. Twyla was in her playpen, crying her eyes out. She had thrown her rattle out of the playpen, and it was now out of her reach (as she hadn't yet developed the magic surges or flight an Alicorn would usually get).

"This one's all you, pal." Shining told Anthem.

"But, dad-" Anthem protested.

"But nothing." Shining said firmly. "Go for it."

Reluctantly, Anthem picked up the rattle, and brought it to Twyla.

"Lose something?" He shook it.

"Gyaaa!" Twyla gurgled happily as she reached for the rattle.

"Here you go." Anthem gave it to her.

"Ba!" Twyla shook the rattle. Then she raised her hooves once again.

"I think she wants you to pick her up." Shining smiled.

"Okay..." Anthem gingerly hoisted Twyla out of the playpen. "Just don't whack me again, okay?"

Anthem pointed a hoof in emphasis. Twyla placed her little hoof on his, and gave him a gummy smile.

"I think she likes you." Shining chuckled.

Twyla nuzzled against her big brother.

"She does." Anthem declared happily. "She really does."

Anthem felt all his doubts slipping away, replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Is this what it feels like to be a big brother?" He asked his father.

"Sure does." Shining nodded. "It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"Greatest feeling in the world." Anthem whispered, as he gently stroked Twyla's mane. "I'll always be there for you, Twyla. I promise."

Twyla yawned as she nuzzled deeper against him. She soon fell asleep. Anthem kept holding her, enjoying the feeling of her little heart beating against his chest.

"Atta boy." Shining said proudly. "Like father, like son."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Where's Twyla?

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Twelve: Where's Twyla?**

Winter once again disembarked her train at the Crystal Empire's station. As usual, Anthem was there to greet her.

"Hi, honey." He kissed her. "How're things?"

"Can't complain." Winter smiled. "How's Twyla?"

"Getting bigger every day." Anthem smiled. "And more of a hoofful, too."

"That sweet little foal?" Winter chuckled. "I doubt that."

"Just wait and see." Anthem frowned. "Anyway, I got those tickets to _Hinny of the Hills_ you were asking about. It opens at the Crystal amphitheater in an hour."

"Oh, goody." Winter grinned. "I've always wanted to see that show. Thanks, Ant."

"Hey, what kind of coltfriend would I be if I couldn't make my marefriend happy?" Anthem chuckled, waving the tickets.

"Not a very good one." Winter said candidly, as she kissed him. "Aren't I lucky that's not the case?"

"You and me both." Anthem smirked.

As they arrived at the castle, they were surprised to see Shining and Cadance running around in a panic.

"I can't believe we forgot!" Shining yelped.

"There's still time." Cadance declared. "We just have to hurry!"

The three month old Twyla sat on her playmat, clapping her hooves together, highly amused by her parents' antics.

"What's going on?" Anthem asked, bewildered.

"We forgot about this meeting we were supposed to have today with king Sleight and queen Chrysalis, over in Canterlot!" Shining declared. "If we miss it, they're gonna be so steamed!"

"Chrysalis would be steamed." Cadance corrected him. "Sleight would be a little more forgiving. He's not as _hard-headed_ as his wife."

"Good point." Shining smirked.

"Anthem, we need you to look after Twyla while we're gone." Cadance added.

"But mom, I have plans!" Anthem protested. "Me and Winter were going to see _Hinny of the Hills_!"

"Sorry, pal." Shining sighed. "It's an emergency."

"It's okay, Ant." Winter put a hoof on her coltfriend's shoulder. "We can see _Hinny of the Hills_ anytime."

"Yeah, but still..." Anthem sighed. "I spent a lot of bits on these tickets, and for what? Nothing!" He held up one of the tickets. "You can still go, if you want to."

"Nuh-uh." Winter refused. "I'm sticking with you, like a good marefriend should. Besides, _Hinny of the Hills_ wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you."

"Thanks, Wint." Anthem smiled. "Still, all that cash, down the drain..."

"We'll make it up to you when we get back." Cadance told him. She then addressed Twyla. "Mommy and daddy have to go, sweetheart. But Anthem and Winter will be looking after you until we get back. Isn't that great?"

"Yah!" Twyla squealed. "Ant, Ant, Ant!"

"Ant" had been Twyla's first word, showing her deep affection for her big brother.

"That's the spirit." Cadance planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Love you."

"We really appreciate this, son." Shining told Anthem. "Good luck."

"Thanks, dad." Anthem sighed.

"Remember to feed her, play with her, and change her." Cadance instructed.

"Yes, mom." Anthem nodded.

"You can count on us, ma'am!" Winter nodded.

Shining and Cadance raced out of the room, leaving Anthem and Winter alone with Twyla.

"Hi, Twyla." Anthem kneeled beside her. "You're not going to give us any trouble today, are you?"

"Boop!" Twyla tapped his nose with a hoof.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Anthem smiled.

"Your mom said we should play with her." Winter recalled. "What does she like to play?"

"Oh, all the classics." Anthem chuckled. "For example:" He put his hooves over his face, then pulled them away. "Peekaboo!"

Twyla began laughing uproariously.

"How about this?" Winter started making funny faces.

Twyla laughed even harder.

"Not bad." Anthem smiled competitively. "Try this on for size!"

Anthem blew a raspberry on his hoof, resulting in more giggles from Twyla.

"I bow to the master." Winter rolled her eyes. "Hey Twyla, wanna play bouncey?"

"Yay!" Twyla cheered. "Bouncey, bouncey!"

"Alright then!" Winter lifted Twyla in her hooves. She started throwing her lightly upwards, then catching her. "Whoo! Whoo!"

"Whee!" Twyla cheered. "Whee!"

"Careful, Wint." Anthem fretted. "Don't wanna drop her."

"Relax, Ant." Winter chuckled. "She's fine."

"All the same, maybe we should do something a little safer." Anthem pressed. "Mom and dad would never forgive me if something happened to her."

"Okay, fine." Winter lowered Twyla to the floor.

"Aww!" Twyla pouted.

"You wanna ride, Twyla?" Anthem offered. "Climb on!"

"Yay!" Twyla crawled onto Anthem's back.

"Here we go!" Anthem started trotting slowly across the room.

"Whee!" Twyla cheered, hanging on tightly to Anthem's mane.

After a few laps, Anthem stopped, and helped Twyla down. Twyla's stomach began to rumble.

"Hungwee." She groaned.

"Wait here." Anthem smiled. "I'll be right back."

After a quick dash to the kitchen, Anthem returned with a jar of mashed spinach, and a foal-sized spoon.

"Here you go, Twyla!" He dipped the spoon into the jar and offered it to her. "Yum, yum!"

"Nuh-uh!" Twyla refused. "Yucky!"

"Come on, Twyla." Anthem urged. "It'll help you grow up big and strong, like me!"

"Nuh-uh!" Twyla repeated.

"How can we get her to eat?" Anthem asked Winter.

"Let me try." Winter took the jar and spoon. "Here comes the dragon, into the cave!"

Winter waved the spoon around, making mock-dragon sounds. Twyla giggled, then opened her mouth, ready to eat.

"And... in he goes!" Winter put the spoon in. Twyla ate the spinach. "Give it a try, Ant!"

Using the same tactic Winter employed, Anthem was able to make Twyla eat the rest of the jar's contents.

"Good girl, Twyla." Anthem smiled. "Now, how about another ride?"

"Yay!" Twyla cheered.

After playing for a while longer, Anthem and Winter's noses soon informed them that Twyla's diaper needed changing.

"You're up, Winter." Anthem declared.

"Me?!" Winter gasped. "Why?"

"You're the mare." Anthem pointed out.

"You're her brother." Winter shot back.

"Touché." Anthem sighed.

Anthem brought Twyla to the bathroom, and began the harrowing job of cleaning and changing her. With his telekinesis, he was able to stand a couple of feet away from the "danger zone", yet was still close enough to smell the foul odor.

"Oh, my poor nose." He cringed. "How does mom do this every day?"

Anthem returned to the throne room, a little shell-shocked.

"There." Winter smirked. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Anthem chose not to reply.

After more playtime, Twyla started getting sleepy. She curled up on her playmate, hugging her favorite stuffed ursa.

"Aww, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Winter cooed.

"Sure is." Anthem nodded.

"Should we put her in her crib?" Winter asked.

"No need." Anthem shrugged. "She'll be fine here for now. Besides, this means we have a little alone time."

"Yes, we do." Winter chuckled as she embraced her coltfriend.

After a light kissing session, they were visited by the local mailpony, First Class. First was well-liked by the royal family, to the point where they instructed the guards to allow him to enter and exit the castle as pleased.

"Knock, knock." First Class smiled, setting down his saddlebags. "I have your family's mail, prince Anthem."

"Thanks, First." Anthem grinned.

First handed over the letters, taking them out of his left saddlebag, which he reserved for important recipients. As he did, he noticed Winter.

"And is this the lovely Winter Beach I've heard about?" First smiled.

"Hi." Winter beamed.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Twyla had woken up, and was crawling into First's left saddlebag, which was practically empty.

"You're even lovelier then I'd heard." First declared. "You're a lucky guy, prince Anthem."

"I know." Anthem nuzzled Winter.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." First declared, as he made to leave. "Bye for now."

"Bye, First." Anthem waved.

"Nice to meet you." Winter added. "What a nice guy."

"Yep." Anthem nodded. "Friendliest mailpony this side of Equestria."

"I believe that." Winter chuckled.

"Twyla likes him too." Anthem glanced at the empty playmat for a second. "If she wasn't asleep, she'd- wait." Anthem snapped back to the playmat, "Oh my gosh! Twyla's gone!"

"What?!" Winter gasped. "She was right there a second ago!"

"Oh, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Anthem started panicking.

"Relax, Ant." Winter told him. "She can't have gotten too far. Let's split up and check the castle."

"Right, right." Anthem nodded breathlessly.

They combed the entire castle, checking every place they could think of: The bathroom, the kitchen, the throne room, Twyla's room, Anthem's room, their parents' room. But they found nothing. With every room checked, Anthem's sense of dread increased exponentially.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Winter declared.

"Me neither." Anthem groaned. "And mom and dad'll be back any time now. What are they gonna say when they find out I've lost my little sister?"

"There must be something we haven't tried yet." Winter frowned.

"There is." Anthem ran over to a guard. "Assemble the guards in the throne room."

"Yes, prince Anthem." The guard bowed.

Meanwhile, First Class was going about his rounds. Stopping at the home of the Crystal Empire's head judge, Banging Gavel, he opened his left saddlebag... And Twyla popped out.

"Boo!" She giggled.

"Little princess Twyla?" First gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Peekaboo!" Twyla squealed.

"Oh, I've got to get you back home." First frowned. "Your brother must be so worried..."

First rushed back to the castle as fast as he could. Twyla bobbed up and down in his saddlebag as he ran, laughing all the way.

Back at the castle, the Crystal Guard was assembled before Anthem. Anthem knew it was a tad frivolous to call in the whole Guard to find a foal, but he was desperate.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here." Anthem declared. "Well, I have a mission for you. Possibly the most important mission of your lives. It's a top secret mission, I can't stress that enough. Nopony must know about it, not even my parents."

"Going a little overboard, aren't you?" Winter whispered.

"Got any better ideas?" Anthem whispered back. "Now, guardsponies, your mission is this: You are to find and retrieve-"

First suddenly entered the throne room.

"Excuse me, your highness?" He held up Twyla. "But I have a very special delivery for you."

"Twyla!" Anthem gasped, rushing over.

"Ant, Ant, Ant!" Twyla squealed, as Anthem hugged her.

"The little tyke crawled into one of my saddlebags." First chuckled. "I hope you weren't too worried."

"Who, me?" Anthem snorted. "Nah..." He turned to the guards with an awkward grin. "Change of plans, guys. The mission is cancelled. Go about your duties."

The confused Guards filed out of the throne room.

"Thanks for bringing her back, First." Winter smiled.

"My pleasure." First chuckled.

"I can't believe I let that happen." Anthem sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, your highness." First smiled. "Foals can be pretty slippery."

"Thanks anyway." Anthem grinned. "I owe you one."

"If you say so, prince Anthem." First shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a... very squashed letter to deliver to Banging Gavel. Ta-ta."

"Bye!" Twyla waved.

"Whoo, that was close." Winter wiped her brow.

"Tell me about." Anthem agreed, before turning to Twyla. "You really scared us, running off like that. What do you have to say for yourself, young filly?"

"Ant!" Twyla hugged Anthem's face.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you." Anthem chuckled, tickling her tummy.

"Eeee!" Twyla giggled.

Not long after, Shining and Cadance returned to the castle.

"There's my girl!" Cadance scooped up Twyla.

"Mama!" Twyla smiled.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble, son." Shining grinned.

"Oh, she was... no trouble at all." Anthem fibbed.

"Yeah, we... barely even knew she was here." Winter added.

"I knew we could count on you." Cadance grinned.

"And we put together a little reward for your troubles." Shining smiled. "On our way back, we talked the ponies at the theater into doing another showing of _Hinny of the Hills_, just for you two."

"No way!" Winter gasped.

"Way." Cadance chuckled. "You'd better hurry, they're waiting for you."

"You guys are the best!" Anthem cheered, as he and Winter rushed out of the room.

After enjoying a marvellous show, Anthem and Winter returned to the train station.

"You were right about Twyla." Winter admitted. "She's a hoofful, alright."

"Told ya." Anthem smirked.

"But you were a pretty good foalsitter." Winter declared. "You have a real way with the little ones. That could come in handy, someday..."

"Huh?" Anthem frowned.

Rolling her eyes, Winter planted a kiss on Anthem's snout.

"You'll see." She chuckled as she boarded the train. "Some day..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Tour Of Ponyville

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Thirteen: Tour Of Ponyville**

Anthem was in the middle of visiting Winter in Mihaymi. As happy as she was to see him (as always), Anthem couldn't help noticing a melancholic air around his marefriend.

"Is everything okay, Wint?" He asked. "You're looking kinda... down."

"Oh, it's nothing." Winter told him.

"Come on, you can tell me." Anthem urged.

"Well, it's just..." Winter sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Ant. The Crystal Empire is awesome, and I love being there with you, but I know there's more to Equestria. I'd really like to see some of it."

"Then why don't you?" Anthem smiled. "I've been to a lot of places myself. I could show you around."

"Really?" Winter gasped.

"For you, anything." Anthem nodded. "Just say the word, and we're off."

"Thank you, Anthem." Winter hugged him. "You're the best coltfriend ever."

"I know." Anthem sniggered. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, uh..." Winter pondered. "There's a lot of places to choose from... Maybe I should try something small, not too flashy, but still a good place to visit."

"If you're open to suggestions, then how about... Ponyville?" Anthem offered.

"Ponyville?" Winter asked. "That's where your aunt Twilight lives, right?"

"Sure is." Anthem nodded. "It's also one of the nicest, friendliest towns around. I used to visit it all the time when I was a kid, so I know it pretty well. I'd make a pretty good tour guide."

"That settles it." Winter nodded. "Ponyville, here we come! I'll use the money I saved for my next trip to the Crystal Empire."

"And I'll take the carriage." Anthem nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to go. We'll meet up at the train station. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great." Winter kissed him.

A short time after returning to the Crystal Empire, Anthem received a letter from Winter telling him she was ready. After writing to confirm he was ready too, Anthem packed some essentials, and departed the next morning, stopping only to say goodbye to his parents and sister.

The two Pegasus guards brought him to Ponyville train station. Not long after, the train from Mihaymi pulled into the station, and Winter emerged.

"Welcome, lovely lady, to your tour of Ponyville." Anthem announced.

"Lead the way, Mr. handsome tour guide." Winter purred.

They walked out of the train station, and moved on to Ponyville.

"What a quaint little place." Winter smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Anthem nodded. "It's not all hustle and bustle, like Canterlot, or Manehatten, just a quiet town with regular, level-headed ponies."

"COMIN' THROUGH!"

Suddenly, two multicolored streaks rushed past them.

"What was that?" Winter gasped.

"More like who." Anthem frowned.

The two streaks stopped, revealing them to be Pegasi ponies.

"Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm." Anthem sighed.

"Hey, Ant." Rainbow Flash waved.

"Long time, no see." Thunder Storm smirked cheekily.

"Hi, guys." Anthem said humorlessly.

"Who's your friend?" Rainbow asked.

"S'cute." Thunder declared, earning him an elbow from Rainbow.

"This is my marefriend, Winter." Anthem introduced them.

"Hi." Winter smiled. "Nice speed back there."

"Thanks." Rainbow grinned. "But that was just a warm-up."

"Yeah." Thunder snorted. "You should see us when we're trying."

A loud whistle blew from up above. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, slackers!" She called. "You wanna be the top fliers in Equestria, then you gotta practice! No time for chit-chat!"

"Coming, mom!" The twins called as they took off.

"'Regular, level-headed ponies', huh?" Winter smirked at Anthem.

"...Mostly." Anthem shrugged.

They continued their tour. They passed by _Fun n' Puns_, where Purple Punch was performing her regular comedy routine, a number of ponies overcome with laughter.

"Hey, Purple." Anthem smiled. "Still got it, I see."

"Anthem!" Purple smiled. "How ya doin'?" She turned to Winter. "And who's this?"

"I'm Winter." Winter declared.

"Winter?" Purple declared. "That's a _cool_ name, isn't it?"

"You're funny!" Winter giggled.

"Funniest pony in town." Purple nodded. "Guaranteed." She held up a plush version of the word "guaranteed". "But hey, don't take my word for it!"

Both Anthem and Winter chuckled.

"Still got it, alright." Purple said proudly.

After enjoying some more of Purple's show, they continued their tour. They crossed paths with Dusk and Dazzle, who were walking with their three-year old son, Sparkling Night. Sparkling had his maternal grandfather's blue coat and a black mane, with golden eyes.

"Hey, Ant." Dusk grinned. "How's my favorite cousin?"

"Better not let Twyla hear that." Anthem joked as he clapped hooves with Anthem. He then turned to Sparkling. "And how's my little buddy?"

"I'm great, Ant!" Sparkling smiled.

"There's somepony I'd like you to meet." Anthem declared. "This is my marefriend, Winter."

"Pleased to meet you." Winter smiled.

Sparkling looked away bashfully.

"Don't be rude, honey." Dazzle told him. "Say 'hello'."

"H-hello." Sparkling muttered, barely audible.

"He's a little shy around new ponies." Dusk told Winter. "Give him time, he'll warm up to you."

"That's okay." Winter said fairly. "I can wait."

"We were about to head other to Twilight's castle." Dazzle told them. "Come by later, if you can."

"Oh, don't worry." Anthem smiled. "We're hitting _every_ stop."

"Speaking of which, we'd better get moving." Winter urged. "See you soon."

Dusk and Dazzle waved as Anthem and Winter moved on, while Sparkling looked away sheepishly.

As they continued their tour, Anthem and Winter briefly saw Mayor Mare and her husband Murray cutting the ribbon to the newly refurbished theater.

"Good morning, prince Anthem!" May waved.

"How's it going?" Murray smiled.

"Pretty good, thanks!" Anthem grinned.

"Who are they?" Winter asked.

"That's Mayor May R. Mare and her husband/bodyguard, Murray Napoleon." Anthem explained.

"No kidding?" Winter smiled. "Look at you, all chummy with politicians."

As they continued walking, Winter's stomach started growling.

"Know any place a girl could get a snack, Mr. Tour guide?" She asked Anthem.

"Without a doubt." Winter nodded. "Right this way."

Winter led Winter to _Sugarcube Corner_, which currently co-owned by Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, and Pound's wife, Cream Puff (Carrot and Cup had retired a couple of years back, handing down to them the reins of business).

"Hey, Ant!" Pound looked up from the dough he was beating. "Good to see you!"

"Same here." Anthem nodded. "Think you can set me and my marefriend Winter here up with a pair of classic _Sugarcube Corner_ cupcakes?"

"Make it three." Winter added. "I'd like to have one for later."

"Coming right up." Pumpkin smiled, having just tasted the fresh icing. "And take it from me, you're in for a treat!"

While Pumpkin fetched the cupcakes, Cream Puff took their money.

"Hey there, Ant." She grinned.

"Is everypony in this town friends with you?" Winter asked Anthem incredulously.

"More or less." Anthem shrugged.

"Finally got a marefriend, huh?" Cream Puff noted. "Good for you."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Pound doing?" Anthem asked. "Still going strong?"

"Oh, yeah." Cream Puff said fondly. "I love that big goof."

"Feeling the love, babe." Pound grinned. "I'd hug ya, but my hooves are covered in dough."

"And who says that's a bad thing?" Cream Puff chuckled.

After receiving their cupcakes, Anthem and Winter took a moment to sit down and enjoy them.

"Mmm, just as tasty as ever." Anthem declared.

"You were expecting anything less?" Pumpkin smiled.

"Delicious!" Winter appraised.

"Thanks." Pound chuckled. "We do try."

After finishing their cupcakes, Anthem and Winter took a moment to relax in the park. This moment was interrupted when Vinyl Scratch and Slot Napoleon walked.

"I'm telling ya, babe, I've got your next #1 right here!" Slot declared. "It goes a little something like this:"

_May I have your attention please?_

_May I have your attention please?_

_Will the real Slim Shoedy please stand up?_

_I repeat, will the real Slim Shoedy please stand up?_

_We're gonna have a problem here..._

"You're darn right we're gonna have a problem." Vinyl interrupted. "There already _is_ a real Slim Shoedy, and he's got that song copyrighted."

"Well then, we could just off the real Slim Shoedy." Slot suggested. "All his songs sound like me ranting, anyway. Really ticks me off."

"What?!" Anthem and Winter turned their way in alarm.

"He's just kidding." Vinyl assured them.

"I am?" Slot gaped.

"Yes, you are." Vinyl hissed.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." Slot chuckled awkwardly. "That's me: One big ol' kidder."

Anthem and Winter left the park shortly after, more then a little disturbed.

Their next stop was a visit to Sweet Apple Acres.

"That's a lot of apples." Winter remarked, gazing at the hundreds of apple trees.

"I know." Anthem grinned.

Crab Apple was busy bucking apples when Anthem and Winter found him.

"Hey, pardner." He said brusquely. "How's tricks?"

"Not too bad." Anthem smiled. "This is Winter, by the way."

"Hello." Winter waved.

"Howdy." Crab nodded.

"So... you really harvest all these apples by yourself?" Winter asked.

"Not exactly." Crab pointed out yonder, where Applejack and Big McIntosh were also bucking trees. "It's a family thing."

Speaking of family, Crab's fiancée Honeysuckle came by.

"Hello, Anthem." She waved.

"Hey, Honeysuckle." Anthem smiled.

"I'm Winter, by the way." Winter added.

"What are you doing out here, Hon?" Crab asked.

"Did you forget?" Honeysuckle asked. "You're supposed to be taking me on a picnic, mister. Or did you forget?"

"Oh, right." Crab gulped. "But the apples-"

"Can wait." Honeysuckle said firmly. "For a few hours at least."

"Yes, dear." Crab nodded obediently.

Anthem and Winter snickered.

"Somethin' funny?" He glared.

"Not at all." Anthem snorted.

"Search me." Winter sniggered.

As they returned to Ponyville, Anthem and Winter found Salt Napoleon leading a group of stallions across town. He had taken it upon himself to train the stallions of Ponyville in the art of boxing, and they were currently engaged in a jog across town.

"That's it, boys!" He smiled. "Just three more miles, and we can break for lunch. Seeing as how you've all done so good today, I might even make it a fifteen minute break!"

The stallions groaned.

"Maybe he's pushing us to exhaustion so that nurse wife of his can get more business." One wheezed.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Another said breathlessly.

Anthem and Winter stopped off at _Carousel Boutique_, where Rarity was happy to provide Winter with a fancy new blue and white dress (With Anthem paying).

"You look fabulous, darling!" She declared, as Winter posed.

"That's an understatement." Anthem smiled.

"I'll take it." Winter grinned. "Thanks a lot, miss Rarity."

"My pleasure." Rarity beamed.

As Anthem and Winter made their way through town, they walked by Grimoire, who was writing a chapter for his memoirs.

"On my eighth birthday, I received a pair of brass hooves from my uncle Brutality." Grimoire said out loud as he wrote. "To be honest, I was hoping for a puppy..."

Winter gave Anthem a quizzical look. Anthem replied with a shrug, and they moved on.

"Little did I know those brass hooves would come in useful when I faced off against the school bully, Mustang." Grimoire continued. "I broke his muzzle in three places. Definitely one of my more memorable birthday presents..."

Their final stop was the castle, where Twilight was waiting for them.

"Dusk told me you'd come." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Winter. I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" Anthem gaped. "From who?"

"Cadance, of course." Twilight smiled. "She told me all about you two."

"Aw, mom..." Anthem groaned.

"Guess there's a downside to your mom being the princess of love..." Winter chuckled.

They entered the castle together.

"Whoa, this place looks even more awesome on the inside." Winter gasped in awe.

"Hey, where are Flash, Spike and Starlight?" Anthem asked.

"Spike's gone over to Canterlot on business, and Flash and Starlight are visiting Flash's parents." Twilight explained.

In the study were Dusk, Dazzle and Sparkling.

"Hi, Sparkling." Winter told the still-shy colt. "I have something for you."

Winter produced her extra cupcake.

"Yummy!" Sparkling stepped forward and took the cupcake.

"What do you say, Sparkling?" Dazzle asked.

"Thank you." Sparkling smiled, briefly nuzzling Winter's leg.

"You're very welcome." Winter beamed.

Sparkling devoured the cupcake in seconds.

"He has your appetite, dear." Dazzle lightly chided Dusk.

Anthem and Winter spent some more time at the castle, seeing it's throne room and library. To Winter's delight, Sparkling warmed up to her considerably after the cupcake incident, even asking her to play hide and seek with him. Eventually, Anthem and Winter returned to the train station.

"So, was it good as you thought it'd be?" Anthem asked.

"Better." Winter grinned. "Mostly because I had the best, most handsome tour guide around."

"Happy to help." Anthem "If you have need of my services again, you have only to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Winter planted another kiss on him, just before her train arrived. "'Til next time."

As Winter boarded the train, Anthem climbed into his carriage. They both reflected on their fun day out, and were already looking forward to their next day trip.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. _"The Real Slim Shady" is the property of Eminem, Dr. Dre, and Tommy Coaster._)_


	14. Hearth's Warming Proposal

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hearth's Warming Proposal**

"Snow!" Winter smiled. "Real snow! You don't see this back in Mihaymi!"

"You certainly don't." Summer Breeze agreed, before shivering. "Don't see temperatures this low back home, either..."

"I told you to wrap up more warmly." Crashing Waves rolled her eyes, which were barely visible between her woollen hat and her tightly wrapped scarf. "Now, where are our gracious hosts?"

Anthem, Shining, Cadance and Twyla were waiting by the information room. Anthem had sent Winter a letter a few days ago, extending an invite from him and his parents for Winter's family to come and join them for Hearth's Warming Eve. Anthem waved to Winter.

"Hey!" Anthem smiled.

"Hey." Winter trotted over and kissed him. "Thanks sooo much for the invite."

"Well, I heard you say once that you'd never had a white Hearth's Warming before." Anthem shrugged. "I figured now would be as good a time as any to change that."

"We're glad you could make it." Shining told Summer.

"Well, we couldn't refuse such a gracious invitation, now could we?" Summer smiled.

"Not to mention it would've been pointless to refuse." Crashing added. "Winter would've dragged us here anyway."

"Hi!" Twyla waved, riding in a side pouch worn by her father. While Anthem and Winter were in Ponyville, Shining and Cadance had discovered Twyla's love for side pouch rides while Anthem and Winter were in Ponyville. Shining had given Twyla an early Hearth's Warming present in the form of a day long side pouch ride.

"Hello there, little one." Summer cooed. "What's your name?"

"Twyla!" Twyla squealed.

"Finally had that foal, I see?" Crashing asked Cadance. "She is adorable. Reminds me of Winter when she was a foal..."

"Mom..." Winter rolled her eyes.

"So, what's on the itinerary?" Summer asked.

"Oh, we've got a full schedule." Shining grinned. "First off, you're probably starving after that long train ride. Let's get you some food."

"I assume you'll be buying?" Crashing inquired. "All this fancy Crystal Empire food must cost a fortune..."

"Don't worry." Cadance smiled. "It's all on us. What kind of hosts would we be otherwise?"

The two families travelled to one of the Crystal Empire's best restaurants. Summer and Crashing, having never tried Crystal cuisine before, were a little unnerved by how their food was sparkling.

"This is... edible, right?" Crashing asked, jabbing her glistening salad with a fork.

"Of course it is, mom." Winter smiled. "Better than edible, actually. It's delicious!"

"Twyla seems to like it." Anthem pointed out, as his little sister messily devoured her ruby-red tomato paste.

"Yummy!" She gurgled.

"Come on, dear." Summer urged. "They were kind enough to pay for our food. We should at least try it."

"You first." Crashing glared.

Hesitantly, Summer took a bite out of his guava frittata.

"Mmm, not bad." He smiled. "Now try yours, dear."

Crashing stabbed her fork into her salad, placed the contents into her mouth, and slowly started to chew.

"My, my..." She declared, eyes widening. "This is the tastiest salad I've ever had."

"Told ya." Winter smirked.

After they had eaten their fill, the group departed for the local playhouse.

"What's all this?" Crashing asked, taking note of the long line of ponies.

"It's almost time for the big Hearth's Warming Eve play." Shining announced.

"Oh, right." Summer nodded. "Our local amateur dramatics group puts this on every year back home."

"Ah, but have you ever seen it with professional actors?" Anthem asked. "From balcony seats?"

"I can't say we have." Crashing admitted.

"Well, that's about to change." Cadance smiled.

The group entered the playhouse. The royal family, plus their "special guests" were escorted to their balcony seats, and the show began. It was a theatrical _tour de force_, unlike anything Summer and Crashing had ever seen before. When the final curtain fell, they applauded harder then anypony.

They were still talking about the show as they were led to the Crystal castle.

"What a performance!" Summer cheered. "What amazing work!"

"I must admit, it's been a while since the Mihaymi Amateur Dramatic Society produced a show like that." Crashing declared.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Cadance smiled.

"I'm not sure if Anthem and Winter enjoyed it." Shining smirked. "They seemed a little... preoccupied for most of it."

"It was a couple of kisses, dad!" Anthem blushed. "And only during the slow parts!"

"And the intermission, while we went for snacks." Winter added.

They arrived at the castle, and had a late lunch.

"So, where is this the rest of the royal family?" Summer asked. "It's Hearth's Warming Eve, isn't it?"

"They all have their own places to be." Cadance declared. "Twilight has her friends and family in Ponyville, and quite a few of us are in Canterlot."

"Not to mention Shine and Celestia took Miracle and Mist down to Dodge Junction." Shining added. "That's one of the drawbacks of having such a big family; It's so hard to get us all in one place."

"I wouldn't know." Crashing shrugged. "I was an only child myself."

"I had a couple of brothers, but that's it." Summer added.

"Still, any family counts on Hearth's Warming Eve." Cadance declared. "Even the few of us make this a special moment."

"So true." Shining nodded. "You and Winter are like family to us anyway."

"Oh, thank you." Summer smiled.

"That's... kind of you to say." Crashing said awkwardly.

After lunch, the boys, Winter and Twyla played in the snow. Winter, having never experienced real snow before, was having the time of life; Making snow angels, throwing snowballs, all the classics. Meanwhile, Cadance and Crashing went to the spa.

"Oooh, that feels good." Crashing groaned, as the _masseuse_ straightened out a know in her back. "I have felt this relaxed in years. Thank you for this, Cadance."

"My pleasure." Cadance nodded. "Like Shining said, we're practically family. Especially considering how close Anthem and Winter are."

"I must admit, I was wrong about that boy." Crashing declared. "About all of you. You're good ponies, and I feel privileged to have you as a friend."

"I feel the same way." Cadance beamed. "Now, how about giving the mud bath a try?"

"Try and stop me." Crashing smirked.

When they later returned to the castle, they found the others drinking hot cocoa, all covered in various degrees of snow.

"What happened to all of you?" Crashing asked.

"Let's just say our daughter is a natural when it comes to snow." Summer said wryly.

Winter grinned broadly, having thoroughly demolished the others in a snowball fight.

As night fell, the time came to pass out Hearth's warming gifts. Shining and Cadance had gotten Anthem a new snowboard, while he had gotten his mother some rare Crystal flowers he had chanced upon a couple of weeks back, and some horn polish for his father. He had also gotten Twyla a new stuffed Crystal ewe.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Twyla hugged her new toy.

"You're welcome, Twy." Anthem smiled.

After gifting Twyla with more toys, Shining and Cadance then traded gifts with Summer and Crashing.

"This is for you." Cadance gave Crashing a Crystal brooch.

"Thank you." Crashing smiled, as she produced her own gift; a bracelet made out of a rare coral.

"And thank you." Cadance smiled.

"It may not be much." Summer shrugged, passing a Mihaymi snow globe to Shining. "But it's the best I could do on such notice."

"It's the thought that counts." Shining smiled. "That's why I got you this."

Shining gave Summer a Crystal compass.

"Wow." Summer smiled. "That is... terrific."

Winter gave Twyla a blanket (which she had made herself), and produced a heart-shaped piece of red sea glass for Anthem.

"My heart belongs to you." She joked. "Now, what'd you get me?"

"Something very special." Anthem smiled.

"That's sweet." Winter cooed. "But you already got me a white Hearth's Warming. I don't see how you could top that."

"Just watch me." Anthem grinned, producing a small velvet box.

All eyes in the room (except for Twyla's, as she was too busy playing with her new toys at the time) were on them as Winter gasped. Anthem kneeled down, opening the box to reveal a Crystal hoof ring.

"Winter, you are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me." Anthem declared. "I can think of only one thing that could this Hearth's Warming even more perfect then it already is. Winter Beach, will you marry me?"

"...Yes." Winter said after a long pause. "I will."

Anthem's face exploded into a grin as he slipped the ring onto Winter's hoof, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"How sweet..." Cadance sniffed, on the verge of tears of happiness.

"That's my boy!" Shining grinned.

"Yay!" Twyla cheered loudly. She had no idea what just happened, but she could tell it was something worthy of celebration.

"My little baby's getting married..." Summer beamed.

"Hold on, hold on!" Crashing yelped. "Don't you think you're a little young for this, dear?"

"I'm not a foal, mom." Winter rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm not that much younger then you were when you married dad."

"She's got a point there, honey." Summer nodded.

"Come on, Crashing." Cadance smiled. "It's plain to see how much these two love each other. Let's not spoil the moment."

"Very well." Crashing sighed. "But I expect it to be a moderately-sized engagement."

"Okay then." Shining smiled. "Now that's settled, who's up for some Hearth's Warming carols?"

The entire group started singing together (Twyla garbling some of the words). Anthem and Winter sang side by side, giddy with joy. Before long, the time had come to turn in. Shining and Cadance took Twyla and retired to their bedroom, while Summer and Crashing to the larger guestroom. This left just Anthem and Winter.

"Thanks for making this the best Heart's Warming ever, Ant." Winter kissed him goodnight.

"My pleasure, my darling bride-to-be." Anthem smiled.

"See you in the morning, groom-to-be." Winter smiled back.

They entered their respective rooms, and soon fell asleep, dreams of their future together filling their heads.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Beachfront Wedding

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Fifteen: Beachfront Wedding**

After an engagement lasting a little over four months, the big day finally came: The wedding of prince Anthem and Winter Beach.

It was going to take place at the beach in Mihaymi, where Anthem and Winter first met. As such, it held the distinction of being the first ever location wedding for royalty.

Both Anthem and Winter were making their final preparations. Winter was in her house, with Crashing helping her with her dress.

"I can't believe this day has finally come." Crashing sniffed. "The engagement seemed to fly by so fast..."

"Not fast enough, if you ask me." Winter declared.

"My baby's getting married." Crashing started crying. "You're finally leaving the nest!"

Crashing, on the verge of hysteria, hugged her daughter.

"Easy there, mom." Winter told her. "If you keep this up, my wedding dress'll be soaked."

"I'm sorry, dear." Crashing wiped her eyes. "But this is the day everything changes for us. You'll be leaving home, going off to live with your prince, and your father and I will miss you so much. It's what I've always been afraid of..."

"Aw, mom..." Winter smiled. "I can still come and visit, you know."

"I know, I know." Crashing nodded. "It's just... hard to let go, after all these years."

"I know how you feel, mom." Winter declared. "It's a big step I'm taking today. A whole new chapter of my life. And I can't wait to get started."

"I'm sorry, honey." Crashing apologized. "What must you think of me, marring this happy occasion with my self-absorbed sobbing?"

"I think you're a good mom." Winter told her. "Always have been. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, my darling." Crashing hugged her.

Meanwhile, Anthem was pacing around his hotel room. His father was with him, along with Dusk Glow, who had agreed to be Anthem's best stallion.

"You might want to ease off on the walking, cuz." Dusk declared. "You're going to wear a hole right into the carpet at this rate."

"Can't help it." Anthem shrugged.

"Feeling a little anxious, are we?" Shining asked knowingly.

"Kinda." Anthem admitted. "Part of me's excited because, y'know, today's the day! The day I've been dreaming about for so long. I just can't wait until Winter and I are husband and wife."

"And the other part?" Dusk urged.

"That part's a little worried." Anthem frowned. "It keeps asking 'Am I making the right choice?' 'Can I be a good husband?' 'Can I really support Winter for the rest of our lives?'"

"That's a perfectly normal concern." Shining smiled. "I felt stuff like that on the day I married your mother."

"So did I." Dusk nodded. "Classic wedding day jitters. If you're anything like we were, that'll pass once you get to the altar."

"I sure hope so..." Anthem sighed. "I love Winter so much. She deserves the best. But what if I can't be the best?"

"It's okay, son." Shining comforted. "The fact is, there's no manual to this. You have to learn on the job. As you listen to and care for Winter, you'll do just fine. Trust me."

"Thanks, dad." Anthem smiled.

"Now that that's been settled, what do you say we finished getting ready?" Dusk asked. "It's almost time."

Less then an hour later, Anthem, Shining and Dusk made their way down to the beach, where a makeshift arch had been erected, and several deckchairs were placed in hours, most of them filled. Cadance (Twyla sitting on her lap), Dazzle, Sparkling Night (fidgeting in his uncomfortable suit), Anthem's royal cousins, and his friends from Ponyville were all seated on the groom's side, while friends of Winter and her parents were seated on the bride's side.

Twilight Sparkle stood beneath the arch, taking on the job of officiating the ceremony (Cadance had offered, but Anthem felt it would be "too embarrassing" for his mom to conduct the ceremony, and politely declined). Anthem took his place at the arch, flanked by Dusk. One of Winter's friends from Mihaymi, an Earth Pony mare called Coral Cove, stood opposite them, as the mare of honor. A trio of Winter's other friends served as bridesmaids.

Anthem's nerves were nearing critical mass. He felt certain he would jump right out of his skin at any moment, and that his skinless body would run away as fast as it could. From his seat, Shining acknowledged the look on Anthem's face, and gave him a supportive smile.

A few minutes later, Winter arrived with her parents. The string orchestra started playing the wedding march.

Anthem smiled broadly as he looked upon his soon-to-be wife. She was looking resplendent in her pure white dress, a garland of native Mihaymi flowers ringing her forehead. All his worries evaporated on the spot, replaced by the glorious knowledge that they were going to be together forever.

Summer led Winter up the aisle, ready to give her away. Starlight Twinkle followed behind, acting as the flower filly.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." He sniffed. "My little girl's all grown up."

"Oh, dad." Winter giggled. "Don't you start too…"

"Sorry." Summer apologized, trying his best to reign in his feelings. "It's just... a very emotional moment. I'll try to control myself..."

Summer stepped aside as Winter reached the arch. As he made to join his wife, his resolve crumbled, and he dissolved into loud, joyful weeping.

Winter and Anthem gazed into each others' eyes.

"Hey, handsome." Winter whispered.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." Anthem grinned.

Twilight stepped forward, beginning the ceremony.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." She declared. "We are gathered here today to join this stallion and this mare in the bounds of holy matrimony."

Anthem stepped forward.

"Winter, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me." He took her hoof in his. "The day you agreed to marry me was the happiest of my life. Thank you for giving me your heart. I promise I will always be there for you. And I will always love you."

Winter's eyes watered with happiness. With some effort, she started her own vows.

"Anthem, you helped me see the world beyond this town." She declared. "My eyes have been opened to the wonders of Equestria, and I can't thank you enough for it. You're the kindest, sweetest stallion I've ever met, and I can't think of anything more wonderful than being your wife."

Most of the crowd were in tears at this point, especially Summer Breeze, who was bawling unashamedly.

"Do you, prince Anthem, take Winter Beach to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Twilight turned to Anthem.

"I do." Anthem nodded.

Twilight then turned to Winter.

"And do you, Winter Beach, take prince Anthem to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"You bet I do." Winter grinned, causing some of her friends to giggle.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Twilight announced. "And now, the rings, if you please."

Dusk gave Anthem a hoof ring, while Coral Cove gave Winter a horn ring.

"Way to go, Wint." Coral whispered.

"Thanks, Cor." Winter beamed.

Anthem slid his ring up Winter's hoof, while Winter placed hers on his horn.

"You may now kiss the bride." Twilight smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Anthem grinned as he embraced Winter.

The newlyweds kissed long and hard, as the crowd cheered.

"Welcome to the club, cuz." Dusk grinned.

Moments later, they breathlessly broke apart. Winter smiled at her new husband, until her attention was distracted by something else. Something little and white floated down around them. Winter held out her hoof, letting the little, white stuff land in it.

"Is this... snow?" She looked around to see snow wasn't just falling around her and Anthem, but falling everywhere.

"I might have arranged with the local weather team to give the beach a special bit of snow." Anthem grinned slightly. "Consider it a wedding present from me to you."

"Oh, Ant..." Winter smiled. "You're the best!"

"You're the best, too." Anthem smiled. "That's why we're perfect for each other."

"Less talking, more kissing." Winter purred, as she pulled Anthem in for more.

The native Mihaymians loved the snow too. The light flurry continued to descend as the reception went underway. After stuffing cake into each others' faces, Anthem and Winter took to the dancefloor, waltzing closely together as the orchestra played a slow, romantic number.

"So how's it feel to be Mr. Beach?" Dusk asked, as he and Dazzle danced nearby.

"Very funny." Anthem rolled his eyes. "I've never felt happier, actually."

"Good answer." Winter smirked.

Shining and Cadance approached them next.

"Congratulations, you two." Cadance smiled. "I had a feeling your relationship would eventually come to this. When you're the princess of love, you just know when two ponies are right for each other."

"Thanks, Cadance." Winter beamed.

"My son." Shining grinned. "All grown up and married. You've made your old stallion proud."

"Aw, dad..." Anthem smiled.

"Shine and Celestia sent their best." Cadance declared. "They wanted to come, but they were too busy."

"That's okay." Winter shrugged. "Running a country is pretty hard work. Besides, I expect I'll be seeing them soon enough, now I'm actually part of the royal family."

"That you will." Shining nodded. "Celestia always likes to meet new members of the family. Chances are, she'll come to you."

Summer and Crashing joined them.

"There's my new son-in-law!" Summer gave Anthem a one-legged hug.

"Welcome to the family, Anthem." Crashing declared. "I know you'll take good care of Winter."

"Thanks, Mrs Waves." Anthem nodded.

"None of that." Crashing tutted. "We're family now. Call me 'Crashing'."

"You got it... Crashing." Anthem beamed. "And thanks for the vote of confidence. I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't." Summer grinned. "There's no better stallion in the world for our daughter."

"You're not going to start crying again, are you, dad?" Winter asked.

"Maybe a little..." Summer started tearing up again.

"Come on, dear." Crashing led him away. "Let's show these young ones some classic dance moves."

"You got it, honey." Summer nodded, brightening up.

Summer and Crashing started. Shining and Cadance followed, sharing smiles with Anthem and Winter.

"Isn't it great?" Anthem smiled. "We're all one big, happy family now."

"Oh, yeah." Winter nodded, before pulling Anthem in close. "Now, where were we?"

"We were right... here." Anthem wrapped his hooves around her, and they continued their waltz.

After a little more dancing, Winter flung her bouquet into the air. The bridesmaids scrambled over each other, fighting to catch it, but it was ultimately Coral Cove who caught the bouquet, leaving the bridesmaids in a bemused heap on the ground. Twyla and Sparkling laughed at the scene from the kids' table, their faces smeared with wedding cake.

"Funny!" Twyla giggled.

"Makes puttin' on this itchy suit all worth it!" Sparkling chortled.

Once the reception was over, Anthem and Winter made to depart for their honeymoon in Manehattan. A carriage was already waiting for them.

"Don't be strangers, you two." Summer declared. "Feel free to drop by anytime!"

"Now, Summer, be reasonable." Crashing rolled her eyes. "They haven't even left."

"Oh, you'll be seeing me again soon." Winter hugged both her parents. "You can't get rid of me that easily..."

"Good luck, Anthem." Cadance smiled.

"Have a good honeymoon, son. I know I had a good time at mine." Shining winked at his son.

"Considering how fun Winter is, I think I will." Anthem declared, glancing at his new bride. Twyla, in her favorite side pouch on Shining's side, reached out to give Anthem a hug. "And I'll miss you, sis. See you when we get back."

Anthem picked her up and returned her hug before he put her back in the side pouch.

"Bye, Ant!" Twyla smiled.

"Oh, and dad, when First Class comes around with the mail, you and mom might want to keep Twyla in her side pouch." Anthem added.

"Why?" Shining asked, puzzled.

"Just a thought." Anthem said with a knowing smile, getting into the carriage with Winter.

"You know, if your parents hadn't decided to take a vacation in Mihaymi, none of this wouldn't have happened." Winter noted.

"And what a tragedy that would have been." Anthem smiled. "Then I would have missed out on the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Ever the sweet talker." Winter nuzzled against him. "I love you, Anthem."

"I love you too, Winter." Anthem sighed happily. "Here's to the rest of our lives together. I wouldn't want to share it with anypony else."

"Neither would I." Winter grinned.

The two newlyweds kissed deeply as their carriage departed, ready to begin their new life together.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
